Pushed Over the Edge
by xojokubauskasx3
Summary: Since Gabriella's father killed her mother, pushing people away was the best thing she could do. From breaking hearts to fallen friendships, Troy Bolton takes no for an answer challenging her standards.
1. Stand Up

Hey guys, I'm back (: I just wanted to start off by saying my old stories are on my laptop that is still broken. However, I have my family computer which I started a new series on that will be my new main story FOR NOW. This idea came to me while watching so many Law and Order shows, but the death is just brief...I can't explain how or why I get these wierd ideas, but I think it's going to be a strong one. (:

* * *

She stood there in shock as her mothers blood covered her body. Her father dropped the knife and ran out of the room. Tears began to emerge from her brown eyes, as she finally caught the air that was being held in. She looked around frantically gasping for breath. Her mother had just been killed in front of her eyes because of a little fight. Gabriella screamed, grabbed her chest as if she was stabbed too. Her whole world was lying dead infront of her. She looked away and ran twords the phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My mom...is...dead..."

The room was small, very bright. The chair and table were very cold as she stared into the window that mirrored her image right back. She couldn't recognize the girl staring back at her. Her eyes were puffy and dark, her long hair was messy. The sight that caught her attention the most was the necklace wrapped around her neck, having a splatter of blood on it. She looked down and took it off, cleaning the blood as she closed her eyes. She kissed it, looking up quickly as three people entered the room. Two males, and a female.

The female had long light brown hair, she was skinny, and had a friendly face as she sat down with a smile. She opened up the folder and started to gather the papers together One male had a police officer uniform, but he quickly faced the door so he could block anything out. The other male took a seat next to the woman. He was older and less friendly with his facial. He had grey hair and sad eyes.

"Hello Gabriella." The woman finally said gently. Gabriella looked up and forced a little smile, but she was tired and no way she was going to be friendly. She just lost her mom and possibly her dad too.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I'am detective Selena Thomas, we're going to talk about your current housing situation. Now we are aware that you have a grandmother living here in Alberqure." Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"I...I do?" She asked shocked. They all exchanged looks. "I just figured she was dead...My parents weren't the kind to-" She paused shaking her head. "They never opened up to anyone..." She closed her eyes fighting back tears.

"Okay, well under this circumstance, you will be living with your Grandmother, Rocha Lupiz, your mother's mother. We have notified her and she will be coming here to pick you up." Gabriella nodded.

"You will remain under her custody for a remainder of your life, but you can live on your own when you turn eighteen on...?"

"December 14th."

"Alright, well were going to leave you in her custody, if you need us, our number is right here." She handed over a card that read, Selena Thomas following her number. Gabriella looked up and smiled at her.

"Thank you for all you've done." Gabriella got up and opened the door sitting down, waiting for this Rocha Lupiz to show up. She sighed as someone tapped her shoulder.

Radio slightly turned down, rain softly hitting the windshield, the wipers squeaking every once in a while. Rocha was sitting there silently keeping her focus on the road. Gabriella kept her eyes closed as she rested her head on the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your Momma mija." Gabriella jerked her head up looking over to her. Rocha looked extremely tired, her face was rather smooth then most women her age. Her hair was a shade of white, and her brown eyes resembled Gabriellas.

"Don't you mean your daughter..." Gabriella asked challenging her. As they reached a red light, she looked over to Gabriella sighing heavily.

"Look, this is our first night together. We have alot of talking to do. Can I just spend time with the granddaughter that I just found out I just had?" Gabriella stopped talking feeling sympathy twords her.

"Well, I'm 12. I play soccer and volleyball. Umm, I get straight A's-"

"That brings up another point, were enrolling you in school." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "But they have a really good soccer team...

4 years later.

"Detective Thomas." The woman looked up as she heard her name being called.

"Yes?" She threw her pen down slowly standing up. Her pregnancy was starting to challenge her walking ability.

"You have a person here looking for you." She nodded standing up and walking over to the reception area. There was this brunette teenage that girl that didn't look familiar.

"How may I help you?" She noticed she was crying. The girl looked up to her wiping her tears away. This female had long curly hair, her body was curvy, and she looked matured.

"What's wrong and who are you?" She asked in a calm manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Gabriella Montez." She looked at her quickly, not even noticing her after four years. She aged perfectly into a beautiful young woman.

"I would have never thought I would hear that name again. Whats the matter dear?"

"My grandmother died last night in her sleep...She was sick but we didn't think it was serious..." She wipes a few tears away.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Gabriella..." She said sympathetically. "Does that mean you have no idea about your custody?" She shook her head. "Alright, step into my office, we will have a conversation."

After many hours of waiting, a couple storms into the precinct. The slender blonde woman that looked geniunely caring, took her glasses off and ran to the reception. The male by her side looked tired as his blue eyes drooped. His hair was half grey and half black. He hovered over his wife as they waited for someone to respond to them. A police officer walked up.

"How may I help you?"

"We are here to pick up somebody. A detective Thomas called us." The officer nodded leading them to the back. The immediate sight of Gabriella made her drop all her things and run fullspeed to her.

"Mrs. Evans." Gabriella cried into her shoulder. Adele Evans held Gabriella tightly. The Evans were close friends to the Montez's growing up. Adele and Maria went to school with each other since kindergarten.

"My have you grown Gabby." She said pulling back trying to smile. Gabby smiled slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know...How's sharpay?" She asked after hugging Robert Evans.

"Shes fine, she missed you alot. We've all missed you since you've disapeared." Gabby's head fell but she looked up quickly.

"Yeah, alot has happened...Let's go home." She said with a huge smile.

"GABRIELLA!" The teen blonde girl shouted running into the room. Her long bouncy curls bounced off her chest as she ran full speed into her long time friend. Gabby hugged her tightly beginning to cry a little bit. Sharpay released her and pulled back looking at her old friend. "Damn, you look amazing! I barely recognized you. If it weren't for those brown eyes, I would have thought you were a stranger!" She smiled widley as her white teeth flashed Gabby in the eyes.

"I should say the same thing about you." She smiled widely. "I can't believe im home again." She sighed. Sharpay grabbed her hand.

"We have alot of talking to do, and when you come to school tomorrow, we can-" Adele Evans cut her off this time.

"Shes being registered tomorrow, not starting her first day. We have to get her transcripts and then she will go to school." She paused setting her purse down. "Sweetie, we're gunna go to bed. If you need us, we will be down here." She kissed Gabriella and Sharpays forehead.

"What's your school like?" Gabby asked as they began walking up the stairs.

"Amazing! We were supposed to go there remember?" They reached the top of the stairs turning to the left as Gabriella saw many pictures hung up on the wall. She missed alot of Sharpay's life. She needed her bestfriend growing up in the worst years of her life.

"Saint Augustines?" Gabby asked confused.

"No! East High School." She smiled opening her door to a very messy room. Gabby giggled for the first time since she's been in Alberqurqe taking note of the very pink room.

"Love the pink Shar." She giggled silenty as Shar pulled out the bed under her bed putting a blanket and pillow on it.

"Better not be sarcastic." She growled back. Gabby rolled her eyes smiling. She observed the room looking at all the pictures on her wall of fame. Sharpay was an elite actress growing up, still is. She couldn't believe how well she turned out in life. Suddenly a book hits her in her rear and she quickly turns around looking at the book. It was a yearbook from last year.

"What the hell...?" She asks bending over and picking it up. Gabby slowly walks over to Shar's bed and lies next to her opening the year book. The first page had a picture of the Basketball team hoisting a trophy. There was a boy in there that was very muscular, had light brown shaggy hair and turquoise eyes smiling, standing next to a coach and the trophy. She kept flipping through the book seeing alot of this kid. "Is this kid like ''?" She asked pointing at the picture.

"Troy Bolton? Oh yeah, he's my bestfriend." She smiles getting of the bed, turning off the lights, then turning her lamp on. Come on, its 11:30. We both have to get up bright and early tomorrow." She smiled turning the lamp off.

_"Troy Bolton." _Gabriella whispered to herself quietly. _That name and face was so familiar. _

_

* * *

_

yes, it might be short, I have no clue, BUT please review if you like it (:


	2. Skypin'

The sun shone in brightly that morning. Gabriella woke up to the sound of Lil Wayne wrapping on a song. She sits up fastly feeling her feet on her bed vibrate back and forth. She rubs her eyes staring at Sharpay straighten her hair as she dances to Look At Me Now. Gabriella grunts lying back.

"Mornin' sunshine." Sharpay shouts over the extremely loud bass.

"TURN IT OFF." Gabby yells at her.

"Its inspirational." She shouts once more walking over turning it down, starting it over. Gabby gets up off the bed, walks past the mirror running into the bathroom in her room. She sits on the toilet indian style and runs her hand through her hair sighing.

After a couple of minutes of just sitting there and doing nothing, Sharpay knocked on the door.

"Gabby? you still alive?" She asked trying to open the door. Gabby got up and opened the door walking out.

"I'm sorry. I zoned out." She forced a smile. That was something she was good at.

"Okay, well there is some breakfast downstairs. I'll meet up with you in a bit." She ran into the bathroom slamming it shut. Gabby sighed leaving the room, walking down the hall full of pictures. She sees pictures of her and her twin brother standing by the Grand Canyon. She smiles looking at some more pictures of Ryan. She hasn't seen him in years. After looking at all the pictures, she runs downstairs and settles at the table.

"Morning Gabby." Adele says pouring a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Gabby smiles reaching over to pour orange juice into her class. "Have you seen Ryan?"

"Why who want's to know?" The boy says walking into the room looking the same. His blonde hair remained the same shape and color. His blue eyes had lightened a bit, but other than that, his gayness still shone. He looks over to Gabriella. "Umm, good morning...?"

"Ryan?" Gabriella asks.

"Who is this?" He asked casually walking over to the carton of orange juice pouring it in his glass quickly drinking it down.

"It's Gabriella." Adele says. Ryan quickly spits out his juice all over Gabriella as she flinches gasping.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouts running over to get towels. Gabby quickly gets up having her hip hit against the table voilently spilling the juice and the flowers pouring over. She grunts grabbing a towel to try and clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why it spilled." Everyone was rushing around to try and clean the mess. Gabby got frustrated and ran upstairs.

"Is she alright?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

"She needs some time to just fit in." Adele said putting water into the vase.

Gabby ran to the room and plopped down on the bed acting like she was dead. Sharpay threw clothing at her.

"Shar...I don't belong here." She said quitely. Sharpay stopped what she was doing, looked at the clock and sat next to her.

"What makes you say that?" She started to stroke her hair.

"You guys are perfect...You have two parents who love you. I have nobody now. Just when I get close to someone, they die on me. How does that make a person feel. Home is where you're supposed to be comforted and feel safe. I don't feel safe day in and day out." She finished. Sharpay hugged her and smiled.

"You have to start somewhere sweetie pie. Even though it's going to be rough, you're my sister. You're in my family now. We can over come anything." She smiled as Gabby got up and hugged her tightly. "Now put that on. We have to go to school." Gabby got up and walked into the bathroom. Sharpay sat there feeling hurt. She fastly got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen seeing them eat breakfast.

"Mom...Gabriella's hurt." Adele dropped her fork and stood up. "No! Not like that! Shes hurt emotionally..." She sat back down.

"Oh...Why whats wrong?"

"She doesn't feel safe?" They all looked at eachother figuring out to do with her.

-s-

Gabby, Sharpay, and Adele all walked into the big school. Gabby looked around excited. This was going to be her junior year here at this school. Fortunately, September is the best time to enroll.

"Bye Mom." Shar said walking away from both of them. Adele stopped and talked to a teacher as Gabby looked at the wall of accomplishments for sports. She quickly looked over to the side and saw a group of hot guys. She smiled at them backing up slowly to turn around when she bumped into the stranger knocking him over.

"Gosh I'm sorry!" She said offering her hand to pick him up. It was the turquoise eyed kid she saw last night in the yearbook.

"No it's alright, I didn't see where I was going." He was just about to leave when he stopped and turned around. "Wait, are you new here?" He asked politely.

"Yeah actually. I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm a junior." She put her hand out as he shook it.

"Troy Bolton. Are you starting today or what?" He smirked at her.

"Tomorrow. Were getting my schedule and everything today then school tomorrow." She smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, listen. I have to get to class, so hopefully I'll talk to you later." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said soothingly, turning around walking up to Adele and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Where did you go?" She asked reading a magazine.

"Look at some of the extra activities and stuff."

"Oh okay." Gabby sat down bitting her lip and tapping her foot agaisnt the metal of the chair. Something about him was making her wonder where she's seen him before. She shakes it off and continues to wait in the office.

-s-

Later on in the night, while Sharpay was doing her homework at a friends house, Gabby was left all alone to do nothing. Gabby looked around her room and found a laptop right next to her bed with a webcam on the side of it. Curiously, she got up and opened the laptop.

"What would be her password..." She wondered. Moving her fingers to the keyboard, she saw a sticky note that read, "PINK is where it's at" written in girly handwriting. Gabby rolled her eyes and thought for a second.

"Pink." She said typing in the four words unlocking her computer. Gabby snickered silently feeling dumb for not trying that word in the first place. She connected the webcam to the computer opening up skype. Waiting for it to load, she looked around her room hopping someone wasn't looking for her.

"Gabriella?" She quickly turned to face the computer. Gabriella muttered under her breath seeing Troy Bolton's face on the screen.

"Uh...Troy. Nice to see you again." She smirked tilting her head to the side.

"Um, why are you at Sharpay's? Isn't she over at Kelsey's?" Gabby ran her hand through her bangs then grabbing her neck. "You're tense." He said, softly chuckling.

"No, it's quite a long story. But yeah, she's over at Kels. I'm just living at her house for a little while." She nodded looking at his face form a smile.

"Well it's six thirty, I've got some time." Gabriella smirked then looked away.

"Well I don't know if I have enough time-"

"Make it short for me?" He asked smirking.

"Fine." She fought. "My parents died when I was twelve. My grandmother took care of me but then she died just recently and now the Evans, old time friends, are taking me in until I turn 18 and can be independent." She stopped looking at him.

"Wow." He paused resting his hands infront of his face covering his mouth. Finally speaking, he moved his hands away from his face and looked down. "That's alot to take in at such a young age. You're so strong."He forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's alot. But I've learned to manage and stuff." She smiled at him seeing Ryan walk into the room. Her face dropped completely as she slammed the computer shut smiling cheesily at him.

"Ryan!" She said awkwardly.

"Gabby..." He said pointing to the laptop. "Is now a bad time?"

"Uh yeah actually. I'll come to your room when I'm available." She smiled and he left shutting the door quietly. Gabby quickly opened up the laptop and logged on seeing his status offline. She groaned logging off Shar's account and onto hers.

"Where are you Louis!" She muttered to herself scrolling down the friends list. She smiled upon seeing him online. Louis was her ex-boyfriend that grew as a very close friend. She pressed video chat and smiled waiting for him to answer. It took him a while but he picked up. She smiled seeing his face again but she frowned seeing his x-box live microphone on.

"Aye Gabby! How is you girl?" She rolled her eyes listening to his grammar.

"Hey Lou. I need you to pick me up...I'm leaving tonight. I can't stand being in a perfect society."

* * *

AHHHHHHHHHHH SUSPENSE. Lol. yeah its short, but i wanted it out for you guys. anyway, review please (:


	3. My Girl

"Where is he?" She wondered looking out her window waiting for Lou to come and pick her up. She looked down at the calm and sleeping Sharpay. This would kill her but Gabriella couldn't stand to live like this. She wanted to go back home and be the person she wanted to be. Independent and carefree. She groaned silenty looking at the clock that read one exact. He promised her he'd be there at ten.

Grabbing a grey zip up hoodie and slipping on blue jeans, she gently combed her long straight hair and hopped out the second floor window landing on the roof.

Snoring loudly, Robert Evans was sitting in the family room. He heard a thunk and sat up fastly choking on air. "WHAT!"

Adele knitting a blanket, threw it up in the air startled looking at him. "What in God's name has gotten into you!" She shouts throwing a pillow at him.

"You didn't hear that loud noise?" He asked getting up and looking out the window. Gabriella was hiding right under that window closing her eyes mouthing, "Please don't come outside." Over and over again.

"Maybe it's the racoons." She rolled her eyes bending over to pick up her knitting set. "You've lost your mind." She said continuing her row.

"Thank god." Gabriella said getting up, throwing her hood over her head, walking over to the side walk. She walked endlessly throughout the new town not knowing where she was going. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill looking up to see an open diner. She smiled gently walking across the street and into the diner.

It was small and the tables were empty, but the counter had two people sitting there. It was a light blue color and very calming. She took a seat next to a person with thier hood up working on college homework with a coffee in hand. The other was an old guy sitting four seats away drinking coffee too. The waitress came up to her section and handed over a menu with a genuine smile.

"How may I help you sweetie?" Gabby smiled at her.

"Can I just have a coffee please?" She nodded her head walking over to get the pot.

"This place serves the best coffee." A familiar voice said. She looked over to him and gasped taking his hood off. It was Troy Bolton once again. The waitress poured her a cup of coffee, placing the sugar and cream on the side of it.

"Here you go." Gabby smiled. She walked away as Gabby sat there shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She shouted at him.

"Studying. What about you?" He said casually taking a sip out of his drink.

"Why are you always showing up!" She asked backing up slowly in her chair.

"You think I'm stalking you or something?" He challenged back defensively.

"Yeah." She said in a duh-tone. Flustered and annoyed, she gets up.

"So thats what you do." She stopped and turned around.

"What do I exactly do." She crossed her arms and shot him a glare.

"You just get up and walk out when things don't go your way." He turned back to the counter and picked up his coffee. She wanted to leave, but she sat down right next to him.

"You don't know me." She said in a tense voice. She looked forward and he looked at her. "No one understands that I've lost things in my life that were suppose to raise me better. I raised myself and I guess I found ways to just deal with things by being headstrong." She paused and looked down picking up a napkin wrap. She played with the edges of it.

"You need to know that people go through what you go through on a daily basis. You never hide away from them. They will always help you." He said with sympathetic eyes. She looked away.

"Troy." He looked at her closing his book.

"My dad killed my mom..." She looked at him holding back the tears.

"Why didn't you tell me this is in the first place?"

"How would you feel telling people that your dad was a murderer?" She said coldly. Pausing and reflecting on what she said, "Sorry."

"No it's alright...But you were twelve right?" She nodded sipping her drink.

"He was sentenced to jail for 20 years, but because he was off his medication by doctors orders at the time of the murder, his sentence was reduced to 12 years. So as of now he has 7 years left." She sighed smiling at the cashier that walked by.

"Wow. Thats alot. Do you ever want to see him again." She shook her head signalling for him to stop. "So why are you here anyway?" She giggled silently and smile flashed across his face.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy." She giggled.

"Nawh, I barely know you." He smirked waving the waitress down.

"I ran away from Shar's house." She said finishing off her coffee. He handed over a ten dollar bill.

"Pay for hers please." He closed his books and put them in his backpack. "As you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. I ran away. I'm starting to think that was a huge mistake." He got up.

"Yeah, her family's the nicest. Do you need a ride home?" She debated.

"I like walking home." They both walked out and she put her hood up.

"I would never forgive myself if I let you walk home this late." She fought and gave up.

"Thanks." They walked over to an old white beat up truck.

"So why are you here late?" He looked over to her as he opened the door sitting in the car. She did the same thing buckling in.

"I was finishing a project." He pulled out and shifted into drive.

"College level?" She asked. He sighed.

"You caught me. I've been taking extra college corses so I won't have to take them my freshman year. Ontop of all this basketball dilemma, I've found some time to get it over with."

"Wow. I would have never thought you were this smart. No offense." He chuckled pulling up to a red light. He looked over to her.

"I get that alot. Everyone thinks I'm just that basketball kid that's suppose to be dumb."

The light changed colors and he hit the gas. "I never thought that, I mean you look smart, just not college during highschool kind. I'm just going to shut up now." He chuckled again.

"It's alright. I'm just messing with you." He pulled onto her street and drove down to the Evan's house. He parked and turned the car off.

"I never asked...How are you friends with Sharpay?" His hands fell into his lap and he looked over to her.

"We met in 7th grade when she went to my junior high. We dated for a week and new it was horrible and not for us." He paused laughing. "She swore that I would never tell a soul. Well we became really good friends. I'm a big brother to her and to Ryan." He looked up and ducked. "Shit, get out of the car." Gabby ducked too.

"Why!" She shouted scared.

"She's up. I think you're busted." Gabby sat up and looked at their window then down to the living room's window. The lights were off.

"Thanks alot Troy. It means alot." She opened the door.

"No problem. Just helping you out." He smiled turning the car on and driving off. Sharpay was hanging out the window yelling at her.

"I'm opening the front door!" She got back in the room as Gabby walked to the front door.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOR MIND!" She whisper yelled at her.

"No, and I'm sorry for sneaking out! It was a huge mistake!" Gabby hugged her.

"Who were you with?" She let go and Gabby stepped inside rolling her eyes.

"It was no one mom." She started to walk up the stairs.

"Troy Bolton. I saw his car. You smell like him." Gabby took a step back giving her a confused look.

"What the hell? You know his smell?"

"I'm around him that much that I pick up these things." She smirked at her. "He drove you home? What did you guys do? Did you guy-"

"Stop with the questions. I stepped out, went to a diner, he was there, and he gave me a ride home." She smiled to herself as she took her jeans off, slipping into bed.

"Whatever." Sharpay lied in bed too turning the light off. "Oh and Gabby?" Gabby sat up. "Next time you leave again, I will kill you." Gabby giggled and lied down.

-s-

"Welcome to East High!" Sharpay said parking into the parking lot. Gabby was glad to finally be here after the blonde bimbo in the back keep ranting about how she didn't get the front seat.

"Tiara doesn't approve of this seating arangement." She said again as Sharpay fixed her make-up.

"If Tiara doesn't shut up, then Gabby will have a problem with her." Gabby said in a bitchy tone looking back at the mini-Sharpay. She had the same blonde long hair and same snarl that Sharpay had on her face at times. Tiara's was always there.

"Sharpay!" She shouted. Gabby mimicked her face in the front seat.

"Gabby, be nice." She said putting her mirror up. There was a pack of people coming twords her car. Down side of having a corvette was that everything on the inside was visible to everyone. Gabby pulled a section of her curly hair to the right side of her neck as she saw guys walking to the car.

"Hey babe." One of the guys says to her. He had short clean cut hair that was brown, but not to short. He had green eyes that were really bright.

"Hey babe." She kissed him real fast as Gabby looked over to an African American with very bushy hair mimicking them. Gabby giggled as he looked over to her. Troy was right next to him too.

"Hey Gabby." He said smiling at her. The boy looked at him confused. Tiara unbuckled her seat belt and scooted over to the side where Gabby's door was.

"Dude, you know her?" Gabby got out of the car shutting the door infront of Tiara's face. She walked over to Troy.

"Chad this is Gabriella, Gabriella, Chad." She put her hand out as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said happily.

"Likewise." She turned to Troy.

"You look tired." He said looking into her eyes.

"You do too." She giggled looking away.

"Hey Shar, I'm going to give her the tour. See you guys." He grabbed her arm and walked away with her. "I take it you don't like Tiara?" Gabby burst out in laughter.

"Is it that obvious?" Gabby was burning up and Troy noticed, smirking at her.

"Somewhat." He laughed. "Okay where's your locker?" She pulled a folder out of her backpack and gave him the paper. He read her schedule and an immediate smile came across his face.

"We have three classes with eachother." He smiled leading her down a hallway. "You're in luck, this is my hallway." She looked around the huge hallway. The lockers were painted red in one block, and white in the other block. He led her to her locker right next to the window.

"Alright give it a try." He smiled walking away.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" He chuckled walking right behind her to a locker that was exactly across from hers. "Oh." She turned around and opened her locker checking her schedule and fixing her backpack accordingly.

"You won't need your book for that class." She was holding a spanish three book.

"Okay." She put it at the bottom of her locker. Pausing to make sure that everything was right, she shut the locker walking next to him. "Will I get lost?" He shook his head.

"Not at all. It's simple actually. Since we have first, fouth, and seventh together, I'll help you get around."

"Thanks!" She smiled as they walked down the crowded halls.

"Troy!" Someone called pulling him away. Gabriella groaned and walked down the hall upon a kid that had his back to the wall, head down, coffee in hand, and a fedora on.

"The name is Flynn." He brought his head up and looked at the girl. He had very bushy eyebrows, big glasses, light brown hair, and a small face accompanied by his scrawny body.

"Um..." Gabriella said walking away. He chased after her.

"Sorry. Are you new here?" She nodded her head still walking. "I'm the welcome comitee." She stopped and smiled at him.

"Show me where US History is." He walked infront of her and she followed him. "I'm Gabriella by the way." He nodded still walking looking down at her schedule he had a pen in his hand, writing down her schedule. She grabbed it pissed and shoved him finding her own way.

-s-

By the time lunch rolled around, her and Troy were walking in the hallway together alone.

"Is Flynn still stalking you?" He asked pissed at him. Day one and he already found a new person to stalk.

"Yeah. He wrote my damn schedule down." She said crossing her arms. "I mean how did he immediatly know I was new?" She groaned.

"He's a nerd and knows everything. He's a kiss up." Troy chuckled. "He's not that bad. He will find a new girl to stalk tommorrow." Troy rested his hand on her back soothing her. They turned a corner and he was waiting down by her locker. She turned around to run away but she ran into Troy's arms. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him." Troy grabbed her hand to pull her with him. "Don't be stubborn." She let go of his hand and walked behind him.

"Hey Flynn." Troy said in an intimidating tone.

"Bolton. How are you this year?" He asked casually.

"Oh I'm fine. I hear you're stalking my girl here." Gabriella and Flynn immediatly turned white. "I don't like that." He smirked. "So are we good?" He asked reaching for his hand looking at the schedule written on his palm.

"I was going to help her-"

"Sure you were. Just take it off and were good. Now she needs to go to her locker. Scoot." He ran right down the hallway not looking back.

"My girl?" She asked opening her locker scoffing.

"I had to tell him off some how." He said reclining his back against a locker next to hers.

"You wish." She smirked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I do." He challenged back. She broke the eye lock blushing.

"I'll see you later." He finally said. "See you in Gym." She smiled as he walked away.

* * *

This is my favorite one to write. (: please review! Oh and this might be one of the last updates. I go back to school tommorrow.


	4. Crossing the Line

"How was school today?" Sharpay walked in wearing short-shorts brushing her teeth. Gabriella was lying in bed reading a book.

"It was...fun?" She said unsure looking up confused then looking back to her book.

"I saw you with Troy Bolton." She snapped at her. Gabriella looked up shocked.

"And your point is...?" She said wondering why Shar always talked about him.

"Nothing. It's just we kinda-" Gabriella closed her book and stood up walking over to her and getting in her face.

"I know you had a thing. He told me and I respect that. But I don't like him like that. I don't even like him at all. And don't get all jealous that he's over me...You have Jared who loves you." Gabby got up and walked out of the room. Sharpay stunned at what she said, she turns to Gabby.

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean to come out like that." Shar said looking over to her.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Gabriella slammed the door shut and walked down stairs running into the kitchen opening the fridge quickly, pulling out the milk.

"You okay?" She jumped looking over to Robert sitting at the table reading the paper and having a glass of milk.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said walking over to grab a cookie.

"You don't seem fine." He sighed looking down at the paper. "Take a seat." She grabbed her glass and poured some milk sitting down finishing the cookie.

"Is it alright that I feel uneasy in this house?" He looked up confused. She looked into his deep grey eyes and his tired face.

"How? Are you uncomfortable?" He asked worried.

"No, I enjoy where I live and everything...It's just that I don't want to settle in again, because I know I will have to leave again." She looked down playing with her finger nails.

"You never have to feel that way Gabriella. Me and Adele are in good health, Sharpay and Ryan are Sharpay and Ryan, they're always fine. You will never have to worry about that. We care alot about you and I will do whatever it takes to make you feel apart of this family." He reaches over and grabs for her hand. "You are and have always been in this family." For the first time being in the Evans house, she let go and cried. He got up and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said feeling the father figure in her life begin to emerge. He patted her back letting go. "Don't stay up all night, you have school tommorrow." He smiled as she got up and left.

"Night...Dad." She said hesitantly.

"Night daughter." He said strongly. She smiled leaving the kitchen, heading upstairs. By then, Sharpay was already in bed, and Gabriella started to whine down.

_Maybe living here isn't a bad decision at all._

-s-

The next week rolled by, and soon enough they had a four day weekend due to an institutional day on friday and monday closed for renovations. The Evans were going on a vacation to their beach house down in San Juan, New Mexico not too far from their residency. Gabriella packed her bags and was rolling them down the stairs when she saw Troy Bolton standing there in a light blue shirt, hands in his basswood brown cut off shorts, and his eyes covered in big black shades. A smirk flashed across his face looking at her loose hair bounce on her side accompanied by a cutoff shirt showing her bellybutton ring, and a smock skirt over white shorts.

"You're going?" She asked walking down standing next to him.

"Yeah, family friends." He smirked.

"That's just great." She said with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Come on you don't hate me that much do you?" He asked giving her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He finally let go. "I can't wait to go." He grabbed her luggage and walked over to the car.

"So you go here every year?" She asked pulling out her sunglasses and putting them on, reclining on the car.

"Ever since I've known Shar yeah. By the way, is she alright?" He asks putting the luggage in the car.

"Why wouldn't she?" Gabby asked looking at her window.

"She should be experiencing one of her weekly crashes today or this weekened." Gabriella looked back down.

"Weekly crashes? Like a drug addict?" He looked at her quickly.

"Her on drugs? Don't joke around like that." He shut the trunk and walked next to her. "Just check on her please?"

"Shar?" Gabby opened the door and looked over to the bed seeing her sleeping. She sat up and threw up into a bucket. Gabby ran over and soothed her.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me." She coughed and wiped away throw-up.

"No I understand." Gabby took the time to really look into her features. She had bags under her eyes and a pale face. Gabby knew she was really sick. "Are you still going?"

"I don't know." She said unsure lying back down. "I mean I will lie in bed all day, but still."

"Well come, you can sleep the whole time." Gabby smiled helping her out of bed grabbing a blanket wrapping it around her. "Let's go!" She smiled trying to make Shar fell comfortable.

-s-

Gabriella rode with the Bolton's since Shar was sick so the Evan's had to make pit stops and rest because she would get motion sickness. Jack Bolton was driving and Lucielle took passanger while the two rode in the back seats.

"Snap it." Troy said trying to teach her a hand shake. She giggled trying to 'snap it' but she failed miserably.

"So Gabriella, have you ever been here?" His mom asked politely looking over her shoulder. She let go of Troy's hand and looks over to them in the car.

"No, I've never been on vacation." She said putting her sunglasses back on. "When I went to live with my grandmother, she became sick right before oue trip to New York. She died two years later. But it was nice time spending with her." She smiled as Troy looked over to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetie." Lucielle said. "But you will love it. Oh Jack, we need to stop over at the icecream shop." She began to talk with Jack as Troy poked her side.

"What?" She said smiling over at him.

"This place has the best ice cream ever." He smirks over to her.

"You say that about everything." She teased looking out the window.

"Well it is." He smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. Gabriella opened the door and followed them inside as a Sugar Ray song was playing inside. As they ordered their ice cream, Jack and Lucielle stayed inside as Troy and Gabriella went outside and sat on the hammock.

"This is really nice." She said pushing her glasses up on the top of her head. She took a lick of her vanilla ice cream. He smirked looking at her.

"I'm really glad you came." He leaned in closer to her resting his head on her shoulder as they swung back and forth. "You know, you're the first person I've really opened up to in a while." She looked down at him and realized that he was starting to get attached and so was she. Quickly she shook off the feeling and smiled at him.

"Same here, like I feel you understand me." She said looking at the beach over to the left.

"Yeah, no one feels that way around me." He fell back as she still remained sitting up. She quickly frowns feeling herself fall for him. She promised herself this wouldn't happen yet she feels more and more attatched to him. Lucielle and Jack walk out.

"Ready?" He throws the keys at Troy. "I'm a little tired. You can take the rest from here." Troy smirks and sits up walking over to the car. Jack takes the passenger seat and Lucielle sits in the back with Gabby. Gabby searches in her bag and pulls out her notebook and flips to a newpage writing down an incident that occured.

_friday, _

_On our way to a vacation i've taken note that I got that feeling again around troybolton. yeah, i know. I don't want to experience this feeling but I guess I am so i have to stop and regain myself. I'm loosing to love. This feeling happened a total of-_

She paused fliping back and reading all her previous entries seeing words pop out at her.

_Troy Bolton_

_like?_

_Troy Bolton_

_Think i'm starting to fall in love..._

_Troy Bolton_

_possibly can't._

_Troy Bolton_

_maybe he likes me..._

She stops reading and she returns to her total.

_-happened a total of 14 times since i've met him. _

She shuts her book and looks over to Lucielle smiling at her she smiles back.

-s-

Reaching the beach earlier then the Evan's, The Boltons and Gabby went around getting things settled in so they can start to have fun. The house stood tall on the sand looking like a typical white beach house. The porch had sea shells on the banister and the door was a smooth oak material. Walking in, the stairs were loacted to the left and to the right was the big living room that also led to the kitchen. There was also a walkway inbetween the stairs and the living room that led to half of the kitchen and the other side of the house. The sliding doors led to the deck in the back while left side held the gaming room.

When they went upstairs Gabriella first spotted the room with the balcony. She ran as fast as she could diving into the bed.

"I call dibs!' She shouted at Troy.

"I hate you. Thats my room." She looked over to him.

"We can share." She said flirtly as he smirked resting on the doorway.

"You don't want that. I snore...Loudly." He walked over and rested on the bed, lying on his side and proping up on his arm. She released the pillow and walked over to the door swiftly opening it up getting hit gently in the face with the warm breeze from the beach. Troy smiled looking at her.

_Can this girl be anymore beautiful? Everything she does just sets me off and makes me fall more in love with her._

He gets up and walks over to her noticing how her eyes were closed and she had her nose up smelling the air as it hit her face gently. She brought her head down as the smile across her face got bigger looking at the water. Troy comes from behind her and rests his arms around her waist holding her tightly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked.

"_Not as beautiful as you. _Yeah, no matter how many times I'm here, it still looks new to me." He smirks wanting to kiss her so badly. Getting caught up in the moment Gabriella realized what was going on. She felt the strong body of Troys rested behind hers and his toned arms wrapped around her waist. She felt comfortable but couldn't let this happen. Quickly she broke the hold and walked over.

"You alright?" He asked. She turned back to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm dying to get in that water!" She said excited running out of the room as her smile fell from her face. She walked over to her luggage and pulled out her bikini and walked over to the bathroom quickly changing. She smiled looking at her body that fit snuggly into the bikini that was a light pink vertical stripped top with frillies hanging over the top of her bust. The bottom was the vertical light pink pattern but no frillies. She opened the door and walked out into the kitchen greeting Jack and Lucielle.

"Gabriella you look great!" Lucielle said to her. "You're heading off to the beach already?" Gabriella nodded as Jack threw a towel at her.

"Have fun." He said. "Troys already out there." She smiled walking out the door and stopping on the deck. It was raised a little bit higher but she smiled feeling the warm sun hit her body. She smiled widely and ran fullspeed twords Troy who just finished up setting up the umbrella. Stunned he held the figure on his back wondering if it was Gabriella or one of the friends around here. Feeling the metal from the abdomen, he knew it was Gabriella.

"Gabriella! I'm going to fall!" He shouted. She quickly jumped off stunned. He turned to her. "SUCKER!" She hit him as he ran to the beach taking his shirt off, throwing it to the ground and jumping into the water. She followed running in as the waves crashed into her. She smiled seeing Troy and his body pop out of the water. Her eyes remained glued to him seeing how his body was perfectly toned and summer ready. She wanted to run her hands over that body.

"What you looking at?" He smiled walking up to her. She smiled jumping on his back again giggling like crazy holding onto him.

"I remember when we were in love like that." Jack said to his wife as she looked away from them and to him.

"I do too." She smiled pecking him on the lips quickly.

Troy quickly dropped her into the water and she screamed falling in. She felt around for his feet and pulled him under. He fell shouting as she reached the surface and ran twords to sand, but she was out of breath and she collapsed on the wet sand as the tides reached her calves. Troy ran over quickly afraid.

"God you scared me!" She sat up halfway and he sat next to her.

"How?"

"I thought you were like dead just lying there." He smiled as she burst out in laughter. A strong tide came up and hit her crashing her into Troy. They both exchanged glances sharing a big roar of laughter. She looked up into his eyes as the laugh started to ware off. He looked down into her eyes too.

"You know what?" He asked leaning in closer.

"What?" Her stomach immdiatley filled with butterflies.

"The beach isn't as beautiful as you." He said as his lips were an inch away from hers.

"You say so?" She taunted wanting his kiss.

"I know so." He said strong as his lips crashed onto hers as they shared a passionate kiss. The kiss ignited a spark between them as his warm comforting hands rested on her cheek. He pulled away quickly for air kissing her again quickly. She snaked her hand up his neck holding onto him tight. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers looking into her eyes.

"Do we have to stop?" She pleaded as his smile grew wide. Her lips this time crashed onto him. She pulled back smiling to wide.

"TROY, GABBY. THE EVAN'S ARE HERE." They both looked at each other and got up and took everything. This was awkward...

YAAYYY GOT IT OUTTTTTTT! Ahahahahhahahaa. review and ill update faster.


	5. Restrictions

The kiss lingered on both of their lips as they ran full speed to the house. The embarrassment flushed across him as he thought of his parents watching them. He wondered if they in fact actually caught them together or were just simply calling them. Gabriella's heart was racing because of the fact that she just kissed Troy. She was angry because she was careless and actually let go and kiss him. The temptations got to the best of them.

Entering the kitchen, dripping and covered in sand, Sharpay looks at them putting her pillow down on the floor next to her luggage. Sharpays hair was tied up messily as she was wearing a baggy grey hoodie and short-shorts. She looked confused as Gabriella raised her hand to her lips still feeling the lips of Troy's on hers.

"Hey guys." Shar said walking over to give Gabby a hug, then Troy. "Did you guys do anything fun yet?"

They both nerviously replied at the same time, "No." She looks at him and he looks at her.

"I'm going to change..."Gabby said awkwardly walking away and up the stairs. Troy's eyes were glued to hers. When she left, Sharpay looked at him smirking sheepishly.

"You guys have fun?" He looked over to Shar blushing. "Got you to blush."

"No you didn't." He smiled walking over to the porch as Sharpay followed him. He opened the sliding door and stood there against the banner.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why you look at her like shes an angel." She smiled walking over to the furniture in the corner and sitting down admiring the breeze and the sound of waves crashing.

"Because...I like her. Alot, and we kissed ju-"

"KISSED!" She smiled widely. "You possibly have just cracked her open."

"Cracked her open?" He asked confused hopping up and sitting on the banner.

"She closes people out. She still hasn't opened up to me yet and I think you just broke her down." He smiles and Shar finished the conversation walking back inside.

Taking her suit off and jumping into the shower, Gabby felt regret wash all over her body rather then the cold water. She let him enter her life like that and he was going to turn her into one of those girls. She smiled at the fact that she felt great about herself and that she was wanted by someone. She smiled again thinking of how great the taste of the kiss was. She never experienced anything like that before. Stepping out of the shower, she quickly changed into comfy navy blue soffee shorts and a grey cami that hugged her curves. She walks down the stairs and walks into the kitchen seeing the parents in there.

"Hey." She said softly looking at them. They all looked up as she saw Ryan sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She walked over and joined them as they put the finishing touches on the dinner table.

"Hey sweetie." Adele walked over and kissed her forehead walking back to the sink to rinse salad. Gabby made herself comfortable as she sat right inbetween Lucielle and Jack Bolton. She wanted to get more accoustmed to this family.

"How was your day?" Lucielle asked passing her a plate. 

"It was nice, I really enjoyed myself. I need to go on vacation more often." She giggled and grabbed her glass that was full of lemonade.

"Shut up!" They heard Sharpay say as she walked into the kitchen with Troy who was fully clothed now. He looked over nervously as she was sandwiched inbetween his parents. She smirked tensing his nervousness. He took a seat across from them.

The whole dinner lasted well as Gabby slowly became more and more outgoing and began to talk to everyone. As the plates were cleared off by the kids, the parents went out for a walk while Sharpay got out her netflix movies and snuggled into the couch spending her own time there. Ryan left to be with his stage crew that lived around here. Gabriella took to her own room listening to some country, sitting on her balcony painting her toes. She figured Troy was watching the movie too until a soft knock on her door welcomed him in.

"Hey." He whispered stepping in making eye contact with her.

"You seemed pretty nervous to see me with your parents." She said with a big evil smile on her face giggling to herself. He smiled relieved lying on her bed.

"You have no idea how scared I was to see them with you. I thought they were going to mention what happened at the beach earlier on...Speaking of, what are we going to do about the whole situation?" He asked inviting her over to lie in bed with him. She got up and walked over lying next to him.

"I don't know. Let's let life push us to where we should go." She said looking up into his eyes wanting another kiss. He looks down into her eyes.

"You know how much I want to kiss you right now?" He asked.

"Then why don't you?" She taunted back as the roller coaster feeling rushed over her as their lips met each other. This time it wasn't aggressive, but sweet and relaxing. The way he had taken a kiss and made it slow make her head spin. Pulling away for air, he pulled back slowly as his lips rested on hers as she began to speak.

"Kiss me." She whispered as he kissed her again, this time more passionately and a little bit faster then the kiss before. She loved kissing him and she didn't want to stop. She finally pulled away looking at his beautfiul body. Tired from everything she scooted in closer, as he put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest, slowly closing her eyes feeling nothing but comfort as his warm body rested against hers. After a while, he noticed that she was finally sleeping as her chest rose for a second, then fell back down. He kissed her forehead before falling asleep too.

-s-

The next morning she woke up alone and cold. She sat up looking over to her door that was shut. She wondered if all of that was a dream. Getting off the bed, she grabbed grey sweatpants, purple sports bra, and quickly changed walking downstairs and to the kitchen. Taking note of the six o'clock morning, she quickly put together a cup of tea and walked outside and stood there watching the sunrise.

Troy Bolton just finished running around the neighborhood as daily warmup to wake himself up. He entered the house, taking his shoes off walking upstairs quietly to take a shower and then cuddle back with his girl. Stepping out and quickly drying his hair and putting on new pajamas, he snuck over to her room and opened the door finding no one in there.

"Gabby?" He asked confused. The room was spotless like no one had ever even came in here. He began to freak out assuming she ran away. He walked down the stairs looking at the couch where Sharpay was sleeping while a movie was running. He looked all over the house paranoid. He finally took a seat by the sliding door running his hands through his hair looking to his right seeing her sit there drinking out of a coffee mug. He sighed relieved looking at her sit there staring at the sun rise. He got up and walked over opening the door sitting next to her.

"Good morning." He said looking over to her as she stared straight ahead with a slightly lost face with a small smile on her face.

"Morning." She whispered having a sip of her tea. "Last night...Did we sleep together? As in sleeping together in each others arms."

"Yes." He said calmly. "Yes we did." She nodded looking over to him.

"I thought I was dreaming since I woke up alone." She got up and walked back in. He sat there wondering why she looked so lost.

"Goodmorning sunshine." Gabby said walking into the living room seeing shar lay there on the couch. Gabby lied across her and held onto her about to fall asleep.

"What do you want?" She said choppy.

"Hold me." She said as Shar felt like Gabby wanted something apart of her life. Sharpay wrapped her limp arms around Gabby as they both started to drift off to sleep again. Troy walked over to them and saw them sleeping peacefully. Confused and lost to what was going on, he left the room and walked upstairs greeting Ryan.

"Why are you up early?" Ryan questioned.

"I should be asking you the same question." Troy challenged back putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm always and early riser." He said. "Hey, want to hangout with me today? You're attractive to my friends and-" Troy raised his hands to stop him before listening to it anymore.

"I don't roll that way." He said honestly.

"...they are girls in my group." Ryan finished. Troy turned red.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said to Ryan. He began to laugh.

"Oh I'm just kidding! I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me all day at the beach with some friends. Shar's going shopping so I figure she will be taking Gabby." He smiled as Troy shook his hand.

"You got it." They both departed thinking that this is was Gabby exactly needs.

-s-

"So you and Troy." Sharpay said as they were walking around the mall at the sunglasses cart. Gabby takes off glasses and sets them on the table walking away.

"Were not a thing." She responded back angrily. "We were never a thing."

"Whoa relax hun!" She said resting her hand on her back. Gabby breathed in.

"I don't know why I'm so flustered over this! Like he waltzed into my life thinking that im going to just fall into his arms. Like I don't want that. I want someone to fall in love the hard way with me." She paused sitting on the fountains edge flustered. "No one wants to love a train wreck." Sharpay looked over to her.

"If its true love, he will stay. He doesn't care about your past that dwells on you. You need to make a future together. Not one that involves your past." She said with a strong tone.

"Its not him, its me." She said honestly thinking about what Sharpay said. "I just don't want anything or anyone from my past ruining things." She groaned. "Why am I so damn difficult?"

"Its not you. It's the people in your life that made you that way. I'm surprised you haven't lost your mind yet!" Shar joked and Gabby smiled. "You just need to trust him. I've known him for a long time and I know he won't break your heart." They got up as they walked around some more. "Take a chance." She smiled at Gabby trying to break her down. But her decision was already made, she wasn't going for him. Or at least, she thought it was.

"So this is nice." Ryan said to Troy as they were relaxing by beach. All of their friends had left them already. "So you and Gabby?" He asked looking over to him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on." He said confused.

"I've known her all my life. She had so many issues growing up with her parents." He said digging his hand into the sand pulling it up and letting it fall back down.

"Yeah, I know what happened with her mom and dad. He's in jail right?" He nodded.

"But that's nothing. Her mom used to abuse her since she was four. Her mom broke out of it when she was seven and started acting like a mom. A year before she was killed, Gabby and her got so close. Her mom was the person in her life that told her to never trust anyone and to never get close to them." Troy sat there shocked and stunned. "I mean she can't help it. She's been brainwashed."

"Do you think I have a chance?" Ryan looked at him shaking his head.

"She is tough to break down. I haven't seen her since her mom was killed. All I know is that when she was getting really close with her mom, she died. Then when she got close with her grandma, she died. I don't think she can handle it anymore. I think she doesn't want to get close with anyone because they either die on her, or walk out."

"That makes total sense..." Troy said.

Gabby and Sharpay returned home. Sharpay ran upstairs throwing her bags on her bed and trying stuff on. Gabby dropped her stuff and saw the adults having fun on the patio, where she decided to explore the house. She opened a door that led to a room where a piano sat.

_"You need to channel your anger out into something useful." Her grandmother shouted at her. _

_"I'm 13. Don't you think thats a little too late to learn piano?" She said snobbily at her. _

_"No. Press your fingers into the keys and learn. If you don't, no outdoor privleges for many months." She took the towel off her waist and threw it in her hands while walking out the door yelling in spanish. Gabby sat there looking at the keys and sheet music above her. She groaned beginning to try and play something. At first it sounded like crap and her grandmother even made a face while at the kitchen. Then she began to play stronger notes making a perfect melody. Later did she know, that would have been perfect in her life. _

Hesitant, she sat down feeling the keys on the piano. She began to play slowly and gently feeling the rythm in her heart. Troy looked up and heard the noise coming out of the window in the back. Ryan looked up too.

"Who could be playing piano?" He looked over to his parents and saw them all together.

"Better question, who's playing _my _piano?" He got up and walked to the back of the house looking through the window as Gabriella was playing gently and humming softly. She stopped smiling, then getting up and walking out of the room feeling an energy rush.

"Wow." Ryan and Troy both said at the same time.

-s-

The day finally came as to where they would leave, but that wasn't until tomorrow. Gabby was sitting on the balcony humming to herself. Troy looked up from the patio that he was sitting at. Dressed in a grey hoodie and shorts, he sat there sipping down some coffee watching her act like she was actually cutting back for once.

"Bennie and the jets." She sang softly. He looked up to her soft voice and listened to her sing peacefully making him want her. She kicked up the song a bit sounding raspy and sexy driving Troy crazy. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed her. Standing up quickly, he walked up to her room opening the door quickly where both their eyes connected.

"Why did you barge in here like that?" She asked slightly mad.

"Stop ignoring me." He said strongly taking a step closer to her. She looked at him with a death stare getting even more mad.

"I'm not-" She started.

"No, don't even. You're ignoring me because you're not ready for this. I'am ready for this relationship. I need you Gabriella. I need you in my life." He said getting closer to her. "Please don't shut me out." He pleaded standing right infront of her. Her eyes looked away as he went to grab her face and bring it to his. "Don't do this to me." Her eyes told a story themselves looking into his. She wanted him too, but her heart wouldn't let her. He reached down and kissed her lips tenderly. She pulled back after a minute angry.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Stop what you're doing to me!" She said in tears. "I don't want to be close to you. I don't wanna loose you." She began to hit him in the chest rapidly. "I don't want you to leave me! That's why we can't do this! We can't!" She started crying extremely hard into his chest. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. She quickly tried regaining herself fighting him off. "You're making me go crazy!" She said walking to the other side of the room.

"Don't leave me." He said. She walked up to him ready to hit him again. Her fists clenched, she began pounding him in the chest. He grabbed her wrists tightly and pulled her into him, kissing her aggresively as she began to catch on. He took the kiss to a relaxing level comforting her. He released her hands wrapping his around her neck, with his thumbs stroking her upper jaw. He pushed her back on the bed and landed on her.

She stretched her arms out like an airplane, as he did the same snaking his hands exactly like hers then intertwining their fingers together. He pulled away resting his forehead on hers. She quickly kissed him hard on the lips as he rested differently on her body. His knees rested on the outside of her thighs as their arms and face remained the same as before. She moved her arms grabbing his shirt and throwing it off just to touch his abs. Her arms roamed his body as he snaked his hands under her shirt aswell.

Getting caught up in each other, after a few minutes they realized what they were doing. Troy rested on the side of her stroking her side. He sat there shirtless, same as her, but her bra was still on.

"Were going to hell." She said softly as she lied there looking at him stroke her side giving her endless goosebumps.

"Nah. I doubt it." He bent down and kissed her side where his finger was just there. He kissed a couple of inches closer to her bellybutton. As he kept kissing her stomach, making it flutter with butterflies, she kept thinking of what she's going to do with him. When his lips finally reached her breasts, she looked at him sternly.

"Excuse me." She smirked. He groaned and let his face fall inbetween them, ignoring what she said, he kissed the middle of her chest, the bottom of her neck, her left and right side, then reaching her lips for a sweet kiss.

"Troy." She mumbled. "It's one in the morning." She said tired.

"Must we stop?" He asked hoping not.

"Eventually." She smiled looking at him. She turned to her side backing her rear into his crotch, grabbing his arms and wrapping them around her.

"I'm fine now." He said kissing her neck gently. She closed her eyes again, knowing that this would never get out of hand again.

Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. I haven't gotten around to it. I'm sorry. Anywho, REVIEW.


	6. In the Rain

Troy woke up at 7:00 seeing his beauty wrapped in his arms. After their nights events, they woke up 15 minutes later and changed into something comfortable where they began to talk with eachother until 3 am. He shifted in the bed looking at her sleep peacefully in a long comfy jersey that rested just a couple inches below her waist. She broke free from his lock and burped rolling on her other side. Troy couldn't help but chuckle a small chuckle that woke her up slightly.

"Yes?" She mumbled digging her face into her pillow.

"Why are you so damn cute?" He asked her as she rolled over and onto him.

"Because I just am." She kissed him sweetly pulling away quickly. "Go back to sleep." He nodded as she got off of him, resting her head on the pillow. As soon as she heard him fall asleep, she got up quietly, put shorts on, and grabbed the note the was hiding under her pillow, placing it next to him. She kissed his forehead gently running out of the room and downstairs slipping her black gladiators on. The Evans were eating breakfast seeing her walk downstairs.

"Call me when you get there sweetie, okay?" Adele got up and kissed her forehead. Sharpay got up and hugged her.

"Tell me how it goes. I'll pick you up on friday night okay?" Sharpay smiled giving her one last hug.

"I promise. This time, I'll come back with more clothes." Gabby gave them all hugs one more time before stepping outside and seeing her cousins car sitting in the driveway. She walks to the car as fast as she can shutting the door.

All the way upstairs, Troy Bolton awoke to the sound of a car door slamming. He flexes and throws his arm over to hold Gabby but she wasn't there. His hand did land on a note. He slowly sat up feeling his heart race and a nervous feeling in his stomach. He knew she was leaving him. Opening the note, he closed his eyes, sighed and began to read it.

_Dear Troy, _

_It pains me to say this, but I cannot go through with this relationship. You are a wonderful guy, you have your life ahead of you and I can't have you being with me. I don't have any morals in life, I don't know what I wanna do and I'll just drift with the wind. You deserve someone better in your life. You don't deserve me at all. You are amazing in everyway and I love that about you. Just don't dwell on us. Find someone better then me, the heartbreaker. _

_Love, Gabriella. _

Throwing the note to the floor, he gets out of the room and goes downstairs greeting the Evans. Sharpay stood up quickly.

"Hey where's Gabby?" He asked still feeling heartbroken.

"She left." Adele said walking over to the frying pan to clean the grease off. He closed his eyes and walked out of the room. Sharpay followed him as he walked out onto the porch burying his face in his hands.

"Troy, it's okay." Sharpay said soothingly. He looked up with a couple tears on his face.

"Why does she always do this to me! Why! I've done nothing but try for her, but she doesn't even notice." He wiped them away.

"Keep trying. Never give up on her. She's really testing you out to see if you're going to walk out on her too. Trust me. She never got close to me when I first met her. Then after a month of trying, she opened up and told me why." She gave him a hug. "Don't give up on her." He stood up annoyed and walked out of the area and onto the beach.

-s-

As soon as they settled home, Troy went to his room and hid there for the rest of the day cleaning, lying around, and basically thinking.

_"Don't give up on her." _Spoke through his thoughts. He wondered why he should if shes not going to even try with the relationship. He shook his head falling back on his bed looking at the clock to wait for time to drag on.

The next day wasn't a piece of cake for him either since she wasn't in school. He wondered why she took off like that and was wondering if she was ever coming back too.

"Hey you." Sharpay said sitting next to him in US History class.

"Where is she?" He asked blantly. All he wanted was answers that no one seemed to give him. He opened his notebook and took notes waiting for her to answer.

"She's at her cousins because they had a family thing and because she's picking up her furniture and old clothes." By now, Troy felt like an idiot because he was assuming that she just picked up and walked out on him.

"I feel dumb now."

"Don't be. It's nice to know you care." She coughed and looked over to Troy. Troy took in her facial features and noticed that she was sick. She had bags under her eyes, a sweaty forehead, and a green complextion.

"Shouldn't you be at home right now?" He asked concerened.

"Nope, I only have a 99.6 fever so basically I could be here." She smiled weakily then focused on the class.

By the time he got home from school, he finished all his homework, and sat down at the table about to eat dinner.

"Troy are you feeling okay?" Lucielle asked setting a plate of spagetti infront of him then proceeding to sit down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just not in today. It's a monday." He said digging in. He forced a smile just for her as Lucielle began to eat, not wanting to drop the topic with her son.

"Dad will be home on thursday." She said wiping her face. "He had to go run on a business trip." Troy nodded still eating his food. "Are you sure you're fine? Sharpays got something too so you could be sick."

"No, I'm fine. _I was kissing Gabby the whole time so how could I have gotten sick."_ He smiled at her as the phone rang. She got up, walked over and began talking when Troy's facial dropped into that sad weary one.

As he finished the dinner, and 10 o'clock rolled by, it was time for him to leave the house and go to the diner to be a college student. The pressures of taking college freshman classes, Gabriella, and basketball on his mind seemed to control him. Sticking his head out of his room, he looked over to his mom sleeping on the couch downstairs.

The TV was loud and blasting in the family room. The weather forecast was an %80 chance of thunderstorms in the next hour. Troy smirked while tip toeing past her and opening the door, loving this weather. It made him think and focus more as he listened to the rain hit the diner made it to his car, driving to the diner to deal with even more homework. Sitting at his favorite spot in the place, Darla the waitress, came up and placed a mug right by him.

"Hey sweetie." She said with a smile on her face. Darla was fifty six years old and has been working at this diner for thirty years. She always takes care of him when he comes to the diner. Thunder and rain began to pour throughout the area.

"Can I try your pie tonight?" She nodded walking over and slicing him a piece of their city famous pie.

Running through the rainy streets, Gabriella got lost finding this diner.

"Where is the damn diner!" She shouted as lightening struck and the loud rolling of thunder cracked. She ducked freaking out. "Nice time to runaway." She muttered. Running onto the street where she found herself a month ago meeting Troy Bolton, she ran faster as she saw the white pick-up truck in the parking lot. She began to cry as she ran up and opened the door loudly. Troy looked back at the loud noise and saw her standing there drenched. Their eyes locked with each other.

"Before you say anything," She started still standing there. Troy got up and stood by his chair. "I wanna tell you how much of an ass I feel. I love you. I really do. I can't believe what I did to you. I can't live without you and I can't believe you dealed with that crap. I'm really sorry." He walked up to her putting his hands on her cheeks to kiss her, but he spoke.

"I never gave up on you." He said looking into her eyes. "But I don't know if your just saying this because you need someone to cuddle with tonight." Her eyes began to fill with tears. Even though he wanted her, he wanted a little part of her to suffer like he did.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She said looking dead serious in his face. She broke his hold, running out of the diner. He ran back and grabbed his homework and threw it in his bag, leaving chasing after her.

"GABRIELLA WAIT! I'M SORRY." He ran fullspeed at her grabbing her from behind as he too got drenched in the rain. He let go of her as she turned around looking at him. "I love you stupid. I fucking love you and I can't stand you at the same time." He said shouting over the rain. He threw his hands on her face and pulled her into a romantic kiss in the rain. He threw his bag at the car and picked her up. Gabby wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought her to his car and rested ontop of her still kissing her.

"I love you Gabriella." He said looking into her eyes brushing back her drenched hair. She looked into his eyes, pushing his wet hair aside smiling at him.

"I love you more Troy." She leaned in for a kiss. Troy pressed his lips onto hers softly kissing her with as much passion as he could. She stretched out lying perfectly across the truck invting him to join. Troy rested on her gently kissing her again.

And thats how they liked it. Kissing in the rain.

-s-

Falling asleep in his arms in the truck, twelve slowly rolled by and the rain was still pouring. Her hair was messy and wild, but he didn't care anyway. He felt finally accomplished getting her to be with him. Sitting up quickly and checking the time, Gabby looked over to the clock and groaned.

"We can't be sitting here all night." She sighed

"I know babe." He said feeling good about it.

"I can't go home either. The Evan's think I'm with my aunts." She sighed again. "Maybe living in a car isn't such a bad idea. How much for rent?" She teased looking up to him. He kissed her quickly.

"You're funny." He sat forward and started the car driving slowly. Gabriella sat on her side and buckled her seatbelt in. "I know exactly where I'm taking you tonight." She looked over to him confused.

"I have to go back home anyway." She said defeated. "They have all my crap." He looked over to her.

"My stuff is your stuff now. I'll give you some new clothes for the night. But first you have to call them and tell them your safe at home with me." She nodded and reached for her phone that had 10 missed calls. She groans and dials successfullly getting a voicemail.

"Hola, estoy en casa con Troy. Voy a descanso en su casa. Hasta luego, buenas noches tia."

"What?" He asked confused. "You're such a cheat. You're not in Spanish Heritage even though you speak it fluently?" She giggled.

"Yeah."

"Did you tell them your good." He asked reaching a stoplight. She nodded yawning and closing her eyes.

_Living with her was already no problem. I can handle it. _

YES, it might be very short, but I don't care. I wanted to get it out before anyone forgot about this story. I'm really busy lately and school's almost over so therefore, I have to get my head in the books. And Water Polo is almost over too. So yeah, I'll try and update faster. No guareentees though. REVIEW! (:


	7. Coming Undone

2 weeks later.

"Open your book to page 324." Ms Myron said as she began passing out papers. Sharpay was holding her stomach yet again as she bounced her legs up and down.

"You need to go to a doctor." Gabriella said smiling as she passed a paper back to a kid behind her. Gabriella has been a better person lately, has bonded with Troy more and is being a generally new person. Gabriella beams over to Sharpay angrily. "You have the damn stomach flu. Get it treated before I get it. You know I get everything you get." She began working on the homework.

"Right." Sharpay said closing her eyes. Gabriella looked over to Troy all the way in the back row and winked at him. Ms. Myron gave the whole class new seating arrangements because of other idiots in the class. He winked back and continued to talk with his guys.

"Look, I'll go with you today after school." She smiled and Sharpay looked at her.

"No, I don't need to go to a doctor. I'm fine." She repeated hastily. Gabby rolled her eyes and looked down to her phone reading a text message from Troy.

Troy Bolton:

Are you guys arguing again?

Gabby Montez:

Not at all (:

She looks up and begins to work on her work again and looks over to ask Sharpay a question but she doesn't see her sitting there anymore. See looks forward but sees Troy in her face, resting on his knees on the floor.

"Hello." He said smirking. She loved everything about him, and everything that he does with her.

"Hiya." She said finishing the paper. She looked up. "And you want...?" She said with a small giggle.

"You. All of you." He smirked again making her roll her eyes. "But no, in all seriousness, my parents want you over tonight for dinner. Would you like to accompany me?" He looked at her seriously in the face. She paused taking in his features like always getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes hiding behind the fringe of light brown locks.

"Yeah. Sure." She smiled looking over to Shar who was back in her seat. Sharpay seemed to gain weight.

"We're going to a doctor. No ifs ands or buts." Gabby began to work on her work again.

"Gabby! Would you mind if you helped me clean my locker?" Flynn asked chasing her in the halls. She was talking to one of her friends when he caught up with her.

"No. You do it everyday anyway. Why would you need me?" She asked as her friend left.

"Because, I need a companion in my life." He smirked and it failed.

"Get a dog." She said sarcastically. Just then the door she was standing infront of, opened and two arms grabbed her across the waist and pulled her into the room. Screaming and fighting it, the arms let her go. She quickly punched the person in the face, not even realizing that its Troy.

"Oh my god babe! I'm so sorry!" She touched his nose slightly as he pinched his nose.

"I'm so sorry!" He smiled looking into her eyes kissing her real quick.

"Remind me to never piss you off." He smirked grabbing her hand and pulling her through the auditorium.

"Troy, were gunna be late to class." She said fighting him. She was tugging away.

"No worries. I have choir this period and I'll just write you up a pass." He smiled pulling her to the piano. She stood there staring at it. She felt the urge to play it, but felt like that would hurt her chances of trying to keep it hidden. "So on our vacation...I heard you playing the piano and I found this and decided to have you try and play it. No one has ever mastered it." She sighed.

"I really haven't played in a long time." She said trying to make excuses, but her eyes were drawn at the keys watching them sit there alone.

"I see you wanting to play really bad." He said seriously. She finally looked at him real quick.

"Fine. I'll play a classic. Sweet Child O' Mine." He smirked. She sat down as her fingers gently felt the piano. Quickly laying her right hand onto the keys, she began to master playing the song perfectly like it would on the guitar. She then quickly progressed into the words as she softly sang along. Troy couldn't believe what he was looking at right in the front of his eyes. He smiled and couldn't believe that his girl could play like this. She quickly stopped and looked at him.

"Why haven't you tired out for anything yet?" He asked shocked. She shook her head.

"I have no idea." She said smiling slightly as she started to make something up that sounded perfect. He smiled as she began to play a song my Nicki Minaj. She kept it sweet and romantic. He smiled and was about to sing along but she changed it to playing E.T. By Katy Perry. She nailed everynote and made it sound amazing. But how in the world was she playing like this if she hasn't played any of it in a while. She changed it into Bruno Mar's Just The Way You Are. This time she sang it fully. Like an angel.

"When I see your face...The whole world stops and stares for a while, cuz' you're amazing, just the way you are." She stopped and opened her eyes looking around and then at Troy.

"You are just flat out amazing." He said leaning over to kiss her with full passion. He succeed but was interupted by a teacher.

"You." She said hesitantly as they pulled away. "You have such a great talent..." The teacher said. She walked up and it was Troy's choir teacher. "You're a prodigy." She said.

"No, not really." Gabby said defending herself.

"You are." The teacher pushed.

"I'm not really." She said again. The teacher put her hand out.

"I'm Ms. Newhall." The young teacher smiled at her as she shook her hand.

"Gabriella Montez." She smiled at the teacher, and Troy relaxed knowing that his girl was going to be something at this school for the best.

Celebrating at Troy's house, Gabby finished eating dinner and was now in his room. Her phone kept ringing and he quickly picked it up.

"Sorry Shar, we're busy." He hung up for her.

"Troy Bolton!" Gabby yelled giggling as he climbed ontop of her resting his knees on the side of her hips as he bent down to sweetley kiss her. The kisses got stronger and he reached his hands to the first button on her blouse.

"This one is for the first time I saw you walk into the building." He smiled as she giggled. He unbuttoned her first button then kissing her quickly. "The second one is for the time you looked at me innocently at the diner." He unbuttoned another one, reaching down for a kiss. Gabby this time took her shirt in both of her hands and unbuttoned them all at the same time.

"This is the never ending sexual frustration I have with you." She kissed him harder and more inviting that made him want her more. The phone rang again and Gabby sat up annoyed pushing Troy off of her gently.

"WHAT!" She shouted in the phone. "Sorry. What's so important?" She said in an aggressive tone as Troy rested on her almost bare torso.

"You need to come home now. I'm all alone and I need you." Sharpay said trembling. Gabby sat up more alert and started to fumble with getting her shirt on.

"Are you okay?" Gabby challenged feeling a pit in her stomach grow. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her from getting up.

"No...We need to talk." This sent Gabby over the edge as she forcefully threw Troy off of her and getting up and out of the room finishing with her shirt.

"I'm on my way." She hung up pulling the keys out of her pocket. Troy ran out of his room chasing her and stopping her, grabbing her trembling fingers.

"I'm giving you a ride home. You're in shock. Calm down." She nodded relaxing.

"Ssh." Gabby said to Troy. "Wait right here." He nodded too. Worried.

Walking into the room, she heard sobbing come from the bathroom. Opening the door, Gabby felt her stomach turn seeing around 15 pregnancy tests lying on the floor. Sharpay looked up to her and sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry." She said looking at Gabby. Gabby fell to her knees and looked at every test that read positive. She closed her eyes looking at Sharpay.

"Oh babe. Don't be sorry." She said giving her a hug.

"I'm so scared." Sharpay said still holding her. Still sitting there in shock. The Blonde was tired, looked like she was going to be sick, and about to loose everything.

"We will get through this." Gabby then felt her stomach rise with fear. "Did you talk to him about it?" Shar shook her head.

"He's comming over right now. I tired to get you here earlier..." She said sadly. She started to bawl again. "I'm too young for this shit!" She screamed and cried harder. Gabby knew Troy was gunna barge in so she quickly stood up and put all her force against the door.

"Gabby let me in." He pleaded. Feeling hot tears stream down her face, she looked at the already scared Sharpay as they both silently cried together.

"Hold up babe." She said with a quivering voice. There was a loud honk that came from the outside. She slowly stood up and fixed the way she looked, before giving Gabby another hug then walking out.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay quickly put her acting to the test.

"I'm very emotional. Sorry to leave like this." She walked out. Troy heard silent sobbing coming from the bathroom. He quickly opened it seeing her on the floor holding a pregnancy test. Troy looked back at where Sharpay walked out and then back at Gabby. He slowly sat next to her and held her tight. She broke free from his lock and picked up the tests angrily examining them, they quickly throwing them angrily at the wall shouting. He stood up and pulled her into his arms as she cried hard.

"It's going to be okay." He said kissing her forehead. She felt so sick about what was going on. She quickly let go and ran to the toilet bowl throwing up. Troy knelt by her and rubbed her back gently, pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She flushed and looked at him.

"I have anxiety disorders." She said looking at him. "I react to news like this by throwing up." He held her again tightly kissing her forehead.

Thats where they remained the whole night. Wondering about what was going to happen to their lives.

Big shock yes. But THIS STORY IS A GIFT TO YOU ALLLLLLL! (: I passed my chem final and im soo excited. After tuesday, I will be free from school and you will all get faster updates. I just need you guys to review it!


	8. Celebratory

Running out of bed, slamming the bathroom shut, the sounds of Sharpay's gagging awoke Gabriella. She sat up and stretched looking at the clock indicating that it was her usual 9 o'clock throw up. She looked at the door for the room waiting for a fight downstairs to begin. Ryan got into a fight with his parents. He finally told them he was gay and all hell broke loose. Their arguement was how they want grandkids one day and that's when Sharpay stepped in.

Gabby looked over to her phone and checked her missed calls from Troy. Ever since they found out about her pregnancy, Gabby began to seclude herself from him again, driving him insane.

"Morning sweetpea." Sharpay said brushing her teeth and sitting on Gabriella's bed. Gabby smiled at her and took note of how she was looking better each day. She's not close to the glow yet, but she's getting there.

"Hey baby mama." Gabby said quietly as the roar of the argument continued. "When's your doctors appointment?" Sharpay got up and looked at her pregnancy calender.

"Today at 10:30. Wanna to go with me?" Gabby nodded. That was the time she was suppose to spend with Troy. She sighed and looked at Sharpay. "You okay?" Gabby nodded.

"I should be asking you that." Gabby said getting up and walking into the bathroom with Sharpay. "I mean you're the pregnant one." She mumbled sitting on the cold floor watching her function. She also took note of how there was a slight pregnancy bump already. Sharpay never wore shirts to bed. She always wore a sports bra, that was too, bigger. But her usually flat stomach had a very mini-bump. "Umm, how many months are you?" She asked concerened.

"One month and two weeks. Why?" She asked clamly spitting out the tooth paste.

"It's just, you look like you're showing very early symptoms." Gabby said getting up. "Haven't you noticed that your bra is getting tighter? That's suppose to happen when you're four months." Gabby touched her belly. "And have you noticed how you are slightly getting a bump?" Sharpay shook her head.

"Everyone has a different pregnancy." She said leaving calmly. Gabby's phone went off again. "You know, you should stop ignoring him. What did he even do?" She asked lying on her bed.

"It's nothing. I'm not ignoring him." She said lying on her bed too. Sharpays arm reached over the bed with her iPhone's picture of Troy on it, with the call dials. She pressed dial and it rang. "NO!" Gabby shouted as he answered and Shar dropped it on her face.

"Hello." He said. "Gabby?" She hung up.

"Yeah, you have issues right now. Dish." She said again looking right at her. Gabby sighed.

"Okay, if you must ask, I feel like ever since I've started living here, bad things happened. You got pregnant and Ryan came out with being gay. I think I've put a curse on you and your family to not be happy and live a good life." She sighed as Sharpay got up and hugged her.

"It's not your fault. Now don't go and mess this up again." Gabby smiled as her phone rang again, but it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gabriella, it's Ms. Newhall. I was wondering if you could come to school and show some of your piano skills for some people from Juiliard to see you play a composition."

"Juiliard?" Gabby said shocked.

"JUILIARD!" Sharpay screamed.

"Yes, It's very presitigious. Would you like to come?" Sharpay nodded rapidly. Gabby hesitated before coming to a conclusion of what to say.

"Yes, I would love too. Now?" She stood up quickly and ran to her closest with Sharpay as they rummaged through clothes for her to wear.

"Yes, we need you asap." She smiled. "Good bye and see you soon." Gabby hung up and started squealing with Shar. They jumped up and down hugging each other. Gabby then realized about the doctor's appointment.

"Shar I-"

"Screw it, You're going to be famous. Go!" She shouted happily. Gabby got dressed in a nice white shirt, and dressy black work pants.

_Juiliard wants me huh?_

"So Sharpay were gunna do a quick ultra sound. I'll be right back." Her doctor said before leaving the room. She turned to Troy.

"This is exciting." She said bouncing on the bed. Troy nodded smiling at her. For being 17 and pregnant, she seemed to be taking this well. But she didn't tell anyone what Jared said to her about the baby. Noting that he wasn't really interested, but more focused on Gabriella, she changed the subject. "So Juiliard." She said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. I'm so proud." He said with a big smile increasing on his face. He looked to her from the previous corner of the room that he was looking at. "I discovered her and now she might be very famous." He chuckled and she giggled.

The pannel of people looking at her made the pressure increase. She didn't even know what composition she was playing, and she barely had any practice. Pressing on the keys, she began to play softly. The sound was calm, soft, enjoyable. She closed her eyes falling into a complete new world as she pressed donw on the keys, feeling the rythm channel to her tips.

"Alright. You should see a little, sack in your belly and then we can determine how to move on with this." She smiled as Troy got up and walked over grabbing her hand and looking at the screen as the baby began to show. But Troy looked at the screen again seeing two thick circles in the ultrasound. Sharpay beemed on it smiling, and not even taking note. Troy looked over at the doctor who looked just as shocked as Troy was.

Hitting the last note on the piano. She opened her eyes looking straight at the recruits who were on their feet clapping loudly. Gabby stood up, took a bow, and walked over with her pride beeming all over. She shook hands and began to talk about college.

"Well it seems to be twins." Sharpay sat there staring at the picture in silence. "I can't really explain, but either the sperm split while in one egg, or two ovulated eggs were both fertilized." Sharpay shook her head and looked at Troy. He was in just as much shock as she was. "For now, here are your natal vitamins. This will help you for both of them. With your pregnancy like this, it will become a high alert one." She nodded as they left.

"Troy call her." Sharpay said.

Waiting for her to come, He was sitting there at the park, on a bench, hoping that she would actually come and not stand him up again. As a car parked next to his, she ran out of the car fullspeed and ran right at him hugging him tightly.

"Hey babe." He said smiling, feeling relieved that she wasn't ignoring him. He held her tight, smelling her perfume and hair smelling of strawberries.

"Guess who's going to Juiliard on a full ride scholarship!" She jumped up and down screaming hugging him tightly. He felt extremely proud of her as he also felt the lump in his throat rise, knowing that she was going to go many miles away from him. He pulled back planting a kiss on her.

"I love you and I'm so incredibly proud of you!" He got up and hugged her again. She let go this time, and grabbed his hand, pulling him for a walk.

"Just when I thought things were getting worse!" She said excited. She took a second to realize that it slipped out, and that he was going to question her again.

"How so?" He asked squeezing her hand a bit tighter.

"Well." She brushed her bangs out of her face and looked at him. "I've lately been thinking that I'm ruining all your lives since I've started living here. I mean, the whole Ryan thing, and Sharpays whole thing. I just thought for a second that if I stayed in your life, i'd ruin yours somehow." She shook it off. "But I realized that because of you, I have a college scholarship."

"I'm so proud of you. You don't even know." He paused feeling the butterflies in his stomach. "But, it's all the way in New York." She sighed looking at him.

"I know. Thats whats gunna hurt me..."She said honestly. "But look, we have two more years here. We're gunna make it." She smiled looking straight at him. "I will save up money so I can buy an apartment down there, then maybe you can live with me once you find the college your gunna go to." She said this strongly trying to make him feel better. Noting his tension, she reached over and kissed his cheek. "I promise it's going to work."

"I know. I just can't believe that we have to grow up so fast." She held his hand.

"Move in with me." He said looking at her.

"What?" She said shocked.

"Move in with me." He said again breaking his thought.

"What? We've only been going out for two months?" She said shocked with a smile on her face.

"I don't care. I love you. I need to spend as much time with you as I can." He stopped walking and he stood infront of her. He connected their foreheads with each other. "I want to marry you one day. You're that girl that everyone dies to have. Move in with me." He said smiling kissing her real quick. "Think about it." He smiled.

"I'd love too...But I've got Shar to take care of. Were gunna have a baby together because if you ask me, I believe Jared walked out on her." Troy started to get nervous.

"Umm. Did she tell you about uhh...Her baby?" Gabby stopped in a hurry.

"What's wrong with it?" She said concerened.

"Well what's wrong with them." Her eyes became the size of two tennis balls.

"You've got to be kidding me...Twins! I KNEW IT! Shedidn'!" Troy grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down." She closed her eyes looking at the floor. "Just relax." He said kissing her forehead. "We have some celebrating to do tonight." He said with a smirk on his face.

Walking down the stairs with Sharpay, Gabby was dressed in a tight navy blue dress, reaching a couple inches away from her knees. Her hair straightened, sexy make-up, and a flirty attitude, she was ready to approach her first highschool party with a popular crowd. Sharpay dressed identical, but in a neon pink dress. Her baby bump was hidden for tonight, but her boobs were spectacular and her usualy straight hair was full of volume and curled to the max.

"Let's go, shall we?" Gabby asked as she opened the door, walking to the car.

"Can we just stay home and eat?" She groaned sitting in the passenger side.

"No, it's my night for once." Sharpay rolled her eyes, looking out the window. "Troy said it would be." She smiled.

Walking into the loud party. Gabby was looking around for her boyfriend. Sharpay ran off somewhere looking for Jared. Looking around, and being sandwhiched into a group of people, Gabby felt strong arms slink around her waist picturing Troy stare her up and down.

"Not now babe." She said sexily looking into the eyes of a complete stranger. They both jumped back quickly and afraid.

"Oh gosh I'm so extremely sorry!" The stranger said turning red. Gabby smirked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No worries." She smiled at the cute guy that was standing infront of her. He had brown curly hair that wasn't outrageous, just tamed, and brown brown eyes. He was tall and built just like Troy. Wait-Troy.

"My name's James." He said putting his hand out. "I'm looking for my girlfriend Summer." He smiled.

"My name's Gabriella." She took his hand and shook it firmly. "I'm looking for my boyfriend Troy." She giggled.

"Do you go to East High?" He asked.

"Yeah, Do you?" She asked looking for Troy.

"No, my girl does. Thats why I haven't seen you then." She smiled as Troy grabbed her body and spun it kissing her quickly.

"Let's go-go outside." He said nervously pulling her away. At first she thought he was drunk, but he was just afraid of something.

"What's wrong?" She said in a teasing tone.

"N-nothing. Let's dance hot mama. Give me a twirl." He smirked twirling her around. "Look at you." He smiled. She twirled and he smirked as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Thanks babe." She smirked as they began to dance to the beat of the music together. So lost in eachother eyes, they felt like the only ones in the house with no one near. Dancing to everysong they could possibly dance to, drinking some beer, and cutting loose for once, and a tad bit drunk, they finally stepped out to the backyard with a couple of people outside. Stepping out the door, Gabby stumbled and started giggling pulling her shoes off. Troy turned back and chuckled picking her up.

"My feet hurt babe." She said with a giggle. He looked down at her and smiled kissing her nose.

"Yeah, with shoes like that, my feet would hurt too." He chuckled as she looked at him seriously as he walked to a porch swing lying her down and sitting next to her. She looked at him dazed and thinking hard to herself.

"Make love to me." She said as serious as she could looking straight at him. He looked down at her as she stared back at him.

"Babe, your drunk." He said shaking off what she said.

"I only had four drinks!" She said. She stood up quickly stumbling a bit. "Fine, if you won't I'll find someone that will." She pulled her dress up, adjusted her boobs, and played hard to get as Troy groaned wanting her, but not when she's drunk. She walked away sexily into the party and when she was alone, it was like amimals in the wild hunting down their prey. Troy walked in, then all of sudden the guys walked away. She walked up the stairs as Troy grabbed her by the waist pulling her to him, Sharpay saw this and walked over.

"Let's go home." He nodded as she was fighting him.

"Let me go." She whined. He picked her up and carried her in a bridal style and brought her out of the party. Sharpay had to say her goodbyes real quick so it was them in the backseat.

"You suck." She said angrily and pouting at him.

"Listen here. I want to have sex with you. I really do. But if you want to sleep with me when you're drunk, It won't be as memorable because I want us to be knowing what were doing full in mind. I want us to be lucid and remember the next morning." He kissed her forehead real quick then turned away and didn't say anything else. She sat there guilty.


	9. Take a Deep Breath

Thanksgiving was creeping up around the corner as the whole crew was preparing for the holiday to begin. Gabby and Troy were walking home from school today. He looked over to her and smiled at how she was bundled up with her long brown curly hair capped off with a baret. She was wearing long skinny jeans, beige boot slippers, and all covered underneath her maroon jacket.

"So what's your plans with the family?" She asked him as she reached to hold his hand. He didn't accept it, but he dropped on his knee and she stopped raising an eyebrow at him. "Umm..." She didn't know what to say.

"Gabriella Marie Montez." He started.

"Oh god." She muttered annoyed.

"We've been through our fair share of things." He said stroking her hand. He looked up at her with smiles, but she looked at him with rage. He chuckled before speaking again.

"Yes." She said between her teeth.

"Would you," He paused pulling out a huge jewerly box that looked like it wouldn't be an engagement ring. She sighed relieved and then focused what was in the box. He opened it and hid it quickly, taking her hand, and opening it, placing keys in her hand. "I got an apartment." He said proudly standing up. She looked at the keys in awe, but she gave them back.

"You don't want to live with me." She said honestly. "And I'm having babies." She said jokingly. He looked at her with a puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes giggling then walking up her driveway.

"Pweeaase!" He said kissing her cheek. Gabby walked away into her house, putting her things on the couch. She took her jacket off walking into the kitchen finding no one other then Sharpay.

"Did he ask you to move in yet?" She groaned and walked to Sharpay's cookies and ate one of them. Sharpay hit her in the hand hard with a spatcula.

"OWW!" She screeched.

"You don't touch a pregnant woman's cookies. You hear?" Gabby nodded annoyed, walking over to get some milk. "But did you say yes?" Gabby shook her head.

"I'm not ready to move in with him yet. Were only 17. I just want to wait until I'm ready. I mean we've only dated for three months now." She said honestly. Walking over and lifting her shirt, she kissed her belly, a noticeable baby bump. "How are my favorite little kiddies?" She smiled as Sharpay pulled her shirt down.

"I don't get why you must lift my shirt." She said hitting her again. Sharpay got up and walked over to the calender on the fridge. She crossed off the three month mark and turned to Gabby. "Were getting closer." She smiled. Adele walked in tired, filling up another cup of coffee. She looked over to the girls.

"Afternoon." She said blandly. She walked out of the room and Sharpay sighed sitting down, pulling her longsleeve shirt down farther.

"She's just still trying to wrap the fact that she's a grandma." Gabby nodded picking up her phone from the counter. She groaned seeing four texts from Troy.

"He doesn't understand that I don't want to move in with him." She looked over to Sharpay who was sitting there calmly.

"He really loves you. I mean. Just tell him momma said you can't." She rubbed her belly and stood up. "I got to pee real bad. Adios." She said walking out of the room. Gabby groaned and pressed dial on Troy's picture.

"Hey we need to talk. Pick me up now."

Sitting outside with the rain coming, Gabby just sat there on the roof with Troy.

"I can get used to this living." She said wrapping herself in a blanket. She sneezed and he smirked.

"Bless you." He chuckled and looked at her sneeze again. She sneezed so cute. He repeated himself.

"Thanks." She looked over to him. "I can't believe she's getting so big." Troy nodded.

"So what do we need to talk about?" He asked her. She shifted and got comfy.

"As much as I love you, and want to live with you, I just can't move in with you. I'm not ready for it babe." He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry I tried shoving it down your throat." She smiled glad that he finally understands. She coughed, that turned into a minute cough. She finally stopped hitting her chest. "You alright there?" He asked. She nodded coughing quickly.

"I just have a little cold." She smiled. "Don't worry. You worry about me too much!" She giggled.

Thanksgiving came by rather quick. Gabby and Sharpay were getting ready in their room as they would spend it with the Bolton's, his family, and the Evan's family as well. Sharpay curled her hair, put on a purple cardigan that hugged her rather wide stomach. She threw on comfy jeans and was fixing up her makeup now. Gabby straightened her hair, slipped on a tight black cardigan, and grey leggings. She coughed real hard and ran to the bathroom spitting out the mucus. Sharpay leaned over on her bed and looked at her wierd. Gabby returned wheezing, trying to get her breath while holding onto her chest.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked worried.

"I'm fine! I just have a bad cold." Gabby said wiping away the sweat off her forehead. Sharpay stood up and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up." Gabby looked at her confused.

"But I'm so cold...?" Sharpay looked at her confused too and brought her over to her bed.

"Here, lie down until guests come okay?" Gabby nodded hiding under the covers. Sharpay put her make-up on the floor, then proceeded to walk out of the room. She walked downstairs greeting her aunts, uncles, and few children cousins.

"Mom, Gabby's sick." She finally said making her way to her mom. Adele cutting the vegetables groaned looking at her. "What? I didn't get her sick!" She said defending her ground looking at her mom.

"I'll take care of her later. I'm busy." Sharpay rolled her eyes, walking out to the guests. The doorbell rang and The Bolton's were there aswell. Lucielle gave Sharpay a huge hug. When everyone got settled in, of course the first person worried was no other then Troy.

"Where's my girl?" He asked worried.

"She's upstairs." Troy started to walk but she stopped him. "You can't see her." Before he could respond back, she ran to his mom.

"Hey sweetie! What's up?" Sharpay told her about Gabby and they both proceeded upstairs. Lucielle is a nurse and works at the hospital everyday so she figured she could find a diagnosis for her. Entering their room, Gabby was out of bed, and heard gagging from the bathroom. They both ran in there seeing her run the facet and wheeze, holding onto her chest tightly making a face.

"Hey lucielle." She said not even looking up.

"Hey baby." She said walking over to her soothingy her back, feeling how hot her body was, but she was shaking. "Wanna lie down real quick?" Gabby nodded lying back into bed and looking at Lucielle. "I think you have an upper respiratory infection. But don't worry. Right now, you're fine. After dinner, I'll give you some medicine at home." They all smiled and walked downstairs. Gabby fixed her self up and was greeted by the whole family. A little four year old ran at Gabby and hugged her tightly. Everyone awed and smiled.

"I'm Caroline." She smiled as Gabby bent down and looked at her with a huge smile.

"I'm Gabriella and I love your shoes." She said with a giggle brushing her bangs back out of Caroline's face.

"Thank you." She said in such a cute voice. Troy was going to walk over and steal Gabby away, but Sharpay stopped him.

"What's your deal?" He asked her. She glared at him. Troy was starting to wonder why Sharpay was pushing Gabby away from him more and more.

"My deal is that I don't like how you want her to move in with you." Troy sighed rolling his eyes. "I need her right now and you know that." Troy groaned.

"Do you know how much it sucks having to pry her away from you?" He said coldy. She got angry and got in his face.

"Do you know how hard it is to not have the guy who knocked you up abandon you?" She said harsher then Troy. His face dropped and looked at her seriously.

"What?" He said shocked.

"You heard me. Don't steal her away from me." She said walking over to Caroline and Gabby.

"Dinner's ready!" Lucielle shouted smiling as everyone huddled over to the dinning room. Troy walked up to Gabby and kissed her gently. He pulled back smiling at her.

"Hey." She smiled and titled her head back.

"Hey." She said nasaly. He raised an eyebrow as she coughed into the crease of her arm. "It's just a cold." He kissed her cheek then walked over to the table. Caroline ran at her again but grabbing her hand.

"I saved you a seat!" She said in a choppy sentence. She pointed over to two empty seats next to Sharpay and the woman that Gabby guessed was her mom. Gabby looked at Troy knowing that she wouldn't be sitting with him. He nodded as she smiled and followed Caroline. Taking a seat next to Shar, Troy sat directly across from her at the table. Troy looked at Caroline and was shocked at the resemblence of Gabby. She had long straight hair, same color as Gabby's. The little girl had green eyes opposed to brown. She was lightly skin colored opposed to Gabby's darkness but the smile. That smile that they both shared was amazing. He looked at the two wondering what it would be like to have a family with her one day.

"Alright. Time to eat!" Adele said as variety of foods were being passed around. Sharpay took a whole two servings on her plate and looked at Gabby.

"What? I'm feeding for three now." Gabby giggled and put a good serving of food on her plate. She served the little one next to her saving her mom the trouble. Looking over to Shar's plate, half of it was gone. Gabby hit her side.

"Girl. You need to control it. Were gunna have to go for a long walk." She groaned.

"It's a holiday. Everyone pigs out on holidays!" Sharpay smiled and Gabby turned to eat her food, but didn't have the appetite she thought she did upon serving herself. Having two bites of turkey, a spoonful of mash potatoes and some vegetables, she was already full. All eating, but Gabby, the whole family enjoyed stories, food, and laughter. Troy who was finishing up, looked at Gabby's plate seeing it full. As she sipped a wine glass full of water, she looked over to him as his eyes pointed to her plate. She looked down them up at him.

"Not really hungry today." She said honestly.

"Gabriella." Troy's female cousin said across the table. She remembers her as Abbey, his cousin that was living with him for a week or two. She was visiting while searching for a home for her and her fiance'. Gabby grew fond of Abbey and enjoyed her company. "I was wondering if you'd be one of my bridesmaids. I'm afraid John invited to many groomsmen and well, I'd be honored if you would." She smiled and Gabby lit up, coughing before responding.

"I'd love to!" Abbey smiled.

"What a relief!" Abbey turned back to her side of the table and they began talking about plans for the wedding. Gabby looked at Troy.

"You should eat." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not buliemic or anorexic. I eat like a pig everyday. I'm sorry that I'm not hungry enough for you today." Sharpay looked over to them staring at eachother angrily. Gabby broke the stare down, coughing hardly into her shoulder, getting up and running over to the bathroom.

"Troy go check on her." Lucielle said, putting dishes away. Troy stood up and walked over to the bathroom watching her cough up something. He rested his smooth hand and rubbed her back as she grabbed her chest tightly not breathing. Troy this time freaked out, grabbing her arms and putting them above her head. He then took note of how hot she was and knew that this was more then a cold. She started to breath and she looked at Troy giving him a hug.

"Thanks." She said weakly. She cleared her throat and let go.

After dragging Sharpay out of the house for a run, Gabby enjoyed the fresh air as she felt her body getting better. Sharpay was whining but got her way because she was having her guy friend met them up there.

"Why must I run! I'll give the babies pre-baby shaken syndrome." She said seriously but Gabby laughed at her.

"I'm going to run, you can walk with your new guy. What's up with that? Looking for a new daddy?" She looked over to her.

"I guess. I mean just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't date." Gabby looked at her as if it were a joke. "Its serious." They walked to the track near their house and Gabby smiled. "Should _you_ be running?" Sharpay asked coldly. "I mean you were hacking up stuff yesterday."

"I feel better, and after excerise I will feel more better." Sharpay's hot guy friend walked up to them and Gabby looked at him considering if Troy was this hot. She shook it off looking away as the guy kissed Sharpay's cheek. _So he was more then a friend. _

"How are my favorite little kiddos?" He asked Shar, then looking at Gabby. "Hi, I'am Shawn." He shook her hand.

"Gabriella." She smiled. "So I'm gunna run off now." She started to run fast. Running was Gabby's best thing when she was growing up. Winning many track meets, she was very good until she broke her ankle one night and she never picked it up ever since. Feeling the wind hit her face, she felt alive again. That is until 30 seconds into the jog, her breath was becoming very heavy. Usually her breath would turn into this after three minutes. Continuing to push herself, her air ways were tightening up more. Figuring that it was cold, she blamed this on the weather. Passing up Sharpay and Shawn, she felt light headed and started to wheeze. She just sped up faster thinking she was out of shape. Then it hit her like bricks. She collapsed.

"Yeah, they're fine." Sharpay looked up to see Gabby on the floor. "GABRIELLA!" She screamed deathly and ran to her. Gasping for air, loosing consciousness, Sharpay knelt down by her. Shawn helped get Gabby to lie down straight. Making noise that were painful, Sharpay was crying as Gabby was fading in and out.

"I already called an ambulence." Shawn said wondering if she would be okay by then. Gabby faded away and Sharpay started to freak out again. Shawn titlt her head back, pinched her nose, listened to her heart beat then proceeded to give her cpr. He pulled back. "She seems to have something blocking her airway in her chest." He said afraid. Hearing sirens, he tried giving her resisitation again, but failing. Sharpay grabbed her arm and felt for a pulse that was still there. She sighed thankfully. It felt like a long time until the Paramedics came. Setting her up in a stretcher, Gabby and Shawn sat in the back, watching them put a tube down her throat pushing air to her body.

When reaching the hospital, Sharpay and Shawn were escorted to the waiting room. As they wheeled her into the emergency room, Lucielle was assigned to go to a room helping a patient. Little did she know, that would be Gabby entering the room. Wheeling her into the room, Lucielle turned around and her heart dropped seeing Gabby there.

"Female Gabriella Montez, 17, collapsed while running this morning." The paramedic said as the doctors worked around them. Lucielle helped prep her as the doctors spoke. Hooking up monitors to her, putting an ivy into her arm, and many other doctors pricking and proding her, Lucielle couldn't believe this.

"She has Respiratory failure." A doctor said as they removed her breathing tube, and putting another one in, setting her up to a breathing machine. After getting a steady heart beat, The doctors, interns, and nurses started to slow down, getting her back to normal. Half of them filled out but Lucielle was there stroking her hair. A doctor filling the charts looked up to her.

"Yesterday she was complaining about chest pains when coughing. I said it was an upper respitory infection. I didn't treat her like I said I would." The doctor patted her back.

"She's alive now. That's all that counts." She nodded leaving the room. She quickly saw a bawling Sharpay and a guy with her. Then it hit her. Troy.


	10. Five O'Clock Shadow

Walking into the hopsital room, extreme sadness hit Sharpay. Seeing Gabriella lying there with a tube down her throat, her hair fallen to the side, bags under her eyes, it made the feeling more heavy. She took a seat next to her bed waiting for the family to come. She smiled moving a piece of hair from her face. She looked at the monitors that read a healthy heartbeat, and the ivys strung down connecting to her arm.

"Hey babe." She said grabbing her warm hand. She held it carefully as two ivys were stuck there. "I hope you're feeling better." She tried to keep the tears back. "Im glad you're okay though. You scared me half to death. But you'd be happy finding out that I actually ran for you. The twins are good though. You'd be freaking out." She looked up to the monitor again.

Troy was standing out in the hallway listening to Sharpay speak to her. He didn't want to see what his girlfriend looked like. He didn't want to see her with ivys in her arms and the many equipments set up to her. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath still not wanting to enter.

"Hey, you even had my hot boyfriend give you cpr. What a kiss of life." She said laughing calmly. "They said it might be a day or two before you wake up. I understand. At least you don't look like you're dying." He hesitated so much with wanting to walk in or not. He knew he'd break down in tears and cry. He took a step...But stopped.

"Well. I'm going to give Troy another call baby. Just don't wake up without me here. I will kill you...Wait. No. I shouldn't have said that!" She said trying to calm down. She stood up and kissed her forehead leaving the room. She stopped afraid seeing Troy. "I almost just pee'd my pants." She said looking at him. "Go in. It's not that bad." He tried taking another step but he couldn't move. She groaned and grabbed him, and threw him forcefully into the room. She walked away and he stood there frozen.

"Oh god." She looked lively, but dead at the same time. It was the fact that she had a machine breathing for her that made everything look scary. He walked over kissing her forehead. He stared at all the needles that were in her arms, and the heart monitors hooked up to her chest. She grabbed her arm, noting that she was warm like she has for the past few days. He smiled seeing that everything was stable, but the fact that she was in the hospital scared him.

Lucielle walked in and checked her ivy bag, and monitored her heart beat.

"Hey sweetie." She said kissing his forehead. "Are you alright?" He nodded looking back at Gabby. "Adele's here. When everyone's in here, the doctor will tell everyone what's up." Adele just then stormed in with Sharpay following behind her slowly. Lucielle walked out to get the doctor.

"Oh my baby." Adele said walking up to the bed. She hugged a stunned Troy and then stood next to the bed stroking her cheek. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well she had respitory failure." The female doctor said walking in. She shook everyone's hand. "I'am Doctor Kelly." Everyone nodded at the brunette. "We ran some tests to determine if she has pheumonia or other infections. She infact does have a serious case of pnuemonia. With that, for her to be in a serious condition, her immune system is weak. She doesn't have any HIV/AIDS virus, but she has a weak immune system. As for recovery, she will need about a month of care. We will supply antibiotics, but if it counter reacts with her immune system meds, then I will take her off of them both. In the meanwhile, her body just temporarily shut down due to trama." They all nodded. "She might need a day or two to wake up, but she will be just fine."

"Can she die?" Sharpay asked afraid.

"In some cases the patients do die, but we have intensive care for her. And don't worry just because it's a serious stage. She will power through it. Any questions?" She asked. No one asked. "Alright, well have a nice rest of the day, and if you need anymore questions, You can get the desk to contact me." She walked out and Lucielle walked back in. Sharpay coughed slightly and Adele looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Lucy, would it be alright if Gabby stayed at your house for the remainder of her illness." Troy looked up quickly and smiled. "I don't want Sharpay to catch this, neither for the babies to be harmed. Since you have pretty short hours, I figured it be okay?" Lucielle nodded happily.

"I'd love to." Sharpay looked like she just lost her friend. She knew that Gabby would be comfortable there and would want to move in with Troy and his family. Troy frowned seeing her frown.

"Okay. That's good. I just don't want Sharpay to get sick." Lucielle nodded.

"I completely understand."

* * *

With Sharpay sleeping on the couch in the corner, and Troy sleeping in the chair with his head resting on the bed, holding her hand, A familiar face walked in awaking Troy.

"Chad?" He asked as the boy ran a hand through his thick curly hair. "What are you doing here?" He asked standing up, yawning.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry man." He gave Troy a hug then pulled back giving him a card. "It's for both of you." He smiled. Troy opened it and a picture of Gabby hugging Chad at a dance that they were at fell into his hands. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "Uhh, here, take a seat." He pulled up another chair next to her bed.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" Chad asked looking over to the snoring Sharpay.

"Yeah, I have to go to that stupid basketball practice." He yawned. Chad looked at his watch. It was 11:30. Since they were still off for thanksgiving break, they still had basketball practice.

"I'll give you guys a ride home, you can sleepover if you want." Troy nodded standing up and staring at his love. She was lying there not even moving. He wondered if she'd wake up when he was there the next day. Sharpay woke quickly too as they gathered their stuff together. Troy looked at her hoping that she wouldn't wake up now. He walked over and kissed her forehead before walking out. "I'll bring you guys back practice."

"As long as I get food, I'm in." Sharpay said half asleep walking with the guys.

"So I hear you're dating Shawn?" They began a conversation with each other while Troy blocked them out, listening for if something happened to her room. Entering the elevator, the door shut slowly and Troy looked down. As soon as the doors shut, a code was signaled on the beepers, and the doctors ran fullspeed at Gabby's room.

"Thanks for the ride." Troy said lying down on Chad's pull out. He couldn't sleep at all and sighed lying there as he wiped his eyes.

"No problem. I know how much she means to you." He smiled patting his back. "Get some sleep alright?" Chad walked up stairs and shut his door. Troy remained there in silence before slowly falling asleep.

"Hey baby." Lucielle said stroking her hair.

"Lucielle." She said raspy.

_"Code blue room 290." Signalled on everyones beeper on her case. The doctors ran at her room as they saw the girl choking on the tube. Sedating her gently, she calmed down as they removed the tube from her throat, she began coughing heavily. Lucielle ran in the room patting her back roughly for the mucus to come out of her chest. They put an air tube around her nose, and another grabbed an air pump and gave her some extra air. Getting her to relax. _

"How are you feeling?" She looked around afraid and weak. She closed her eyes.

"Like shit." She said again raspy. Lucielle smiled and laughed, looking at her ivy bags, and checking her heart rate. Gabby was breathing heavily. "What happened? Did I get hit by a car?" She said hesitantly. Sentences for her would be a challenge for the next few days. Lucielle laughed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You went for a run-"

"I remember that." She said tired. Lucielle looked at her now, confused why she looked deathly sick then previous. Her bags under her eyes grew, her face was more pale, and she looked like she got hit with many bricks.

"And you collapsed and went into respitory failure. Your lungs couldn't breath for you, so we had to put you on a defibulator." She gulped and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked scared and spoke choppy again.

"You have pneumonia sweetie." Gabby looked stunned, but shook it off.

"I'm going to die right?" She asked calmly. Lucielle grabbed her hand tightly and looked at her.

"I'm not going to let that happen to you. Never." She kissed her hand and Gabby coughed real hard. She bent over and coughed up mucus into the pan. She looked at Lucielle in pain.

"I have a weak immune system. I have a double chance of dying from this." She knew that she wasn't in the best of health, and this made Lucielle wonder.

"Baby, you will be fine." She stood up and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest alright?" Gabby nodded and with a blink of an eye, she knocked out.

* * *

Walking into the builiding the next day, Troy ran to the room and took a deep breath before walking in. He stopped quickly as a huge smile appeared across his face. She was off the tube, and was being assisted with her breathing through a nose tube. She was sleeping, but the excitement of her being on her own made everything better. He took his jacket off and threw his backpack on the couch. While his back faced her, she was startled and woke up hearing the noise.

"Who are you?" She asked raspy. Troy turned around so she could see him from the front. "What are you doing in my room?" Troy's heart dropped and his face completely dropped aswell. She smiled and giggle quietly. "You should have seen your face." She said raspy and choppy.

"You asshole." He said with a huge smile on his face. He kissed her forehead. "How are you?" He asked sighing relieved.

"Like complete shit." She said yawning and closing her eyes. "I feel like I'm dying." She said honestly. He held her hand tight.

"I know. You scared me to death." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I scared us all." She turned her head away from him and she closed her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked her as she turned back to him slowly.

"No. I'm exhausted. I'm sick. I feel like someone hit me with a car." She coughed and looked at him. "I feel like I'm going to die. And I might." She said calmly again, having death not scare her.

"Do you want me to get you a nurse?" He asked as she shook her head. She closed her eyes.

"GABRIELLA!" Sharpay screamed running in and squeezing her for a hug. Gabby tried to throw her off of her, but she was weak. Sharpay let go and Gabby remained frozen.

"OWW!" She said as her body began to ache. She dropped her arms and then looked at them. "HELLO IVY'S?" She said angrily trying to breath.

"Oh my god! Sorry! But I was so excited!" She said smiling. Gabby closed her eyes and Sharpay looked worried. "Are you okay though?"

"She's weak right now." Lucielle said walking in the room. She did her rounds and gave her more medicine. Gabby fell asleep as everyone was in the room. They were all confused except Lucielle.

"Why is she like this though?" Troy asked later on in the night while they did homework in the room. Sharpay was on her laptop searching baby clothes. Lucielle fixed her sheets keeping herself busy.

"She's just exhausted. This is a serious illness Troy. She's not going to wake up and be all giddy!" Lucielle said paranoid. "I see people die from this. Don't you understand how serious she's being watched right now!" She yelled at him. She walked out of the room flustered. Sharpay looked over to Gabby who was completely knocked out. She looked back at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"You don't think she would die." She asked not keeping it together. Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around her giving her a comforting hug. He kissed her forehead.

"She's too strong to die." They both looked over to her sleep heavily. Her chest rose, then fell back. They could hear the struggle escape from her throat behind the noise of the monitors. She started coughing lightly, but for her, it was a challenge. Slowly opening up her eyes, she saw the two looking at her. She blinked a couple of times, then closed her eyes, falling back into sleep.

"She will need a couple of more days to recover right?" She asked him. He nodded watching her stir in her sleep.

"She should be fine tomorrow." He said with hope in his eyes.

Falling asleep at the hosptial, Gabby woke up late in the night. She saw Troy sleeping on the edge of her bed. His body slanted while sitting in the seat. She yawned feeling more energetic looking right at him. She hit the call button for the nurse as she sat up stretching, but feeling like vomitting. Lucielle walked in, with her expression changing from gloomy to happy. She smiled at her and walked over.

"Hey baby." Lucielle said, and for the first time she saw her, her face lit up.

"Hi." Gabby said raspy, but getting better.

"I see you're looking good." Gabby smiled but frowned quickly. Troy was stirring in his sleep hearing them conversate.

"But, I feel like throwing up." She said well without hesitiation. "I mean, is it normal?" She was reaching for the pan, and Lucielle gave it to her as she threw up. She soothed her back and Troy immediatly sat up worried, and tired.

"It's alright." Lucielle said as Troy stood up, walking over to get ice chips for her. Gabby still remained sitting, but this time looking ten times better. Troy yawned and gave her the ice chips and smiled seeing her lively.

"How are you?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. She combed her hair back.

"I feel fine. I need to take a shower, and much better then this morning." She said with a smile. Lucielle put a thermometer in her mouth, and walked out of the room. Troy looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay now. You were so sick this morning." Gabby nodded and looked around. Lucielle walked back in and pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. Lucielle looked at it, then felt her face.

"You have a 101.8 fever. You feel fine?" Gabby nodded. Looking at Troy dead in the face. He looked back at her wondering why she was staring at him like that. His eyes were droopy and his features were tired. His hair was ruffled and he was slightly growing a beard. She noted that it was sexy, but continued to study his features again. His eyes were piercing back into hers as he sat there looking serious and tough into her eyes. "Alright, I will be right back." Lucielle said. Troy was the first to speak.

"What's wro-"

"I should be asking you. You looked like you haven't slept in days." She said concerened looking at him. "I'm going to be fine, stop freaking out." She patted next to her as he walked over and sat on the side she was directing him too. "No, lay down with me." He nodded and did what she said lying a little bit higher on the pillow looking down into her face as she lied back. "Listen to me." She stared. "Stop worrying. The worst is behind us. I'm going to be fine." He sighed.

"Can't I just worry about you for once?" She laughed really hard and he smiled.

"You always worry you butthead." She finished laughing and looked at him smiling.

"I love you." He said leaning down to finally kiss her after the longest time. She kissed back and smiled. He kissed her again as she murmured, "I love you too." Pulling back and looking at him she smiled widely.

"This five o'clock shadow you have going on. It's the sexiest turn on ever." He chuckled and smiled as she said this.

"I was gunna get rid of it, but I'll keep it just for you." He kissed her nose.

"Well aren't I the lucky one." She joked.

* * *

Yeaaaaaah budddy. Sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation and got home today! (: review. cos tmmrws my birthday and if you don't believe me, read stuck in a fairytale in the beginning. yeaaaahh buddddyyy! (:


	11. Merry Christmas

Sitting in the hospital room, Gabby sat there looking at the people walk in front of her outside. Annoyed at how many days she's been locked up in the room, she grunts and looks at the clock. Obviously she was way past the death stage now. Looking at the call button next to her bed, she raised an eyebrow and looked around as a mischievous smirk curled up on her face. She pressed the button twice and sat up, looking at the nurse that would run in. With a big smile on her face, Lucielle ran in afraid. She sighed and walked out of the room.

"LUCIELLE WAIT!" Gabby called out and Lucielle stepped back folding her arms and resting on the door frame.

"What do you need Ms. Montez." She said teasing her.

"When do I go home?" She asked happily bouncing in her bed. Lucielle walked in, checked all her monitors, went to grab the chart.

"Well it looks like you have been succeeding well in all your tests of improvement." Gabby stood up and walked over to her and hugged her. "But you're not supposed to be able to walk this well..." She said stern.

_"Hey Lucielle." The head of security said walking up to her. "I have some video that you might want to see." Walking to the security room, she looked at the screencap of Gabriella on her feet smiling in her room. Lucielle sighed as the security guard pressed play and Gabby was up on her feet dancing around the room. She hit the keyboard to stop it. She groaned and walked out of the room. _

"Guilty." Gabby said as she sat down in her bed. Lucielle smiled and sat on her bed with her.

"Were getting your discharge papers now." Gabby smiled widely and hugged Lucielle really tight.

"Thank you!" She squealed and as soon as Lucielle left, Gabby reached for her phone and called Sharpay. Granted it was nine in the morning and she would be sleeping, but after five days in the hosptial, she was finally going home. Sharpay picked up on almost the last ring.

"What?"

"Come and pick me up, I'm ready to go home!" She shouted and Sharpay sighed sitting up.

"Did anyone tell you whats going to happen babe?" She said as soothing as possible.

"No...What is going on?" She asked confused as she pulled her hair out of a pony tail.

"You're going to live with Troy's parents until you get healthier to come home. My mom doesnt want me to get what you have. We get everything." Gabby's heart dropped.

"Wait...Were not gunna be with eachother?" Gabby asked as Lucielle walked in and looked at her. Gabby slunched back into her bed feeling sad. She was listening to Sharpay talk on the phone. Lucielle noticed as she was listening her face went pale. She never knew how much moving out would be so difficult. Gabby said goodbye and hung up the phone looking at Lucielle. She walked out quickly.

The issue was that she didn't want to move in with Troy. She loved him to death, but this was all moving way too fast. Her mind flashed to a thought she had when her and Troy started to have this thing for eachother. She debated to not do it. She shook off that thought and got out of bed, unplugged her many ivys, and walked to the bathroom and fixed herself up. Changed and was ready to go. She stared at herself and realized that Troy bought an apartment. She smiled relaxing, but she felt her body slowly discharge and loose the energy she had before. She felt more sluggish and she felt like there were weights in her lungs bringing her down.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked stepping through the room finding her in the bathroom holding onto the sink. She looked over to him and sheepishly grinned looking at how handsome he was. Quickly hiding her smile, she realized how mad she was at him for not telling her about moving in. His beard was growing in and it gave him a mysterious look. He looked like he matured greatly and it wasn't roo grizzly. He walked over and kissed her.

"Hi." She said pulling away. He looked down into her eyes. A smiled flashed across his face as he let go, walking over to the corner of her room as he put his backpack on it. She sighed feeling more and more tired.

"Hey babe?" He asked as she was just standing there. He looked at her dressed with long baggy grey pants, a tank under it, and a comfy light jacket over it. She looked tired and was starting to wonder about this whole checking out early. "Do you think you should be going home?"

"My house or yours?" She asked angry. He looked over to her and sighed.

"We made this decision while you were in the coma." He said packing her things. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Thanks for telling me." She said annoyed. She started coughing then she stopped. He looked at her.

"You surely look worse today then the other days. Sit down." He said worried dropping her bag back on the couch, and walking over to her bed. She walked over annoyed, sitting on the bed and lying back down. She looked up to him with those brown eyes a little flushed in the face. He gently placed his hand on her forehead and felt that she was burning up. "You have a fever babe." He hit the nurse button and waited for someone to come.

"What's wrong Mr. Bolton?" A nurse said, looking at him since he was the only one paying attention.

"She's burning up, I noticed that her eyes looked more tired as the time progressed while I was with her." The nurse searched around and looked at her ivy's that were unplugged. She groaned. "Miss Montez. You have to stop pulling out your ivys." Troy looked at her sternly.

"Oops." She said annoyed.

"No oops. You might seem like you're okay, but this medicine is making you that way." She rolled her eyes.

A month passed quickly in the Bolton household. Gabriella moved back to the Evan's house a week early and things were settling down evenly. Gabby started to get more attached to Troy whilst she was there. She felt like it was her home and she belonged there. There were three days until Christmas and everyone was still shopping. Gabby got to kick back in bed and watch how the holiday took a toll on this side of the families this year.

On the other hand, Sharpay was now approaching the five month mark. About two more before they could distinguish her high alert pregnancy. Soon enough, in one more month, she could find their genders then choose their names. She looked like an eight month normal pregnant person now. She was becoming more and more hormonal making Gabby uncomfortable.

Gabby slept over at Troy's last night, still trying to deprive herself from living with him and also because of Sharpay. Currently lying in his bed as the window shone the moonlight in. She stripped down to a cami and underwear. She held to him tightly.

"You know," He started. "It's been wierd since you left." He said stroking her left arm as she cuddled into him. She looked up from the view of the window and stared into his eyes that she could barely make out.

"It feels wierd to be home." She said kissing his chest. He looked down to her this time.

"Yeah, well that's how it is sometimes." He smirked. She nodded lying her head back on his chest. She was deeply thinking about something.

"Let's do something fun." She said feeling extremely sexy at that moment. She sat up out of the covers and took her shirt off. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"And what might this be?" He asked raising an eyebrow curious as to why she'd do that. She turned around and crawled onto him seductively taking his shirt off. Troy rolled her over to where she was lying on her back kissing her neck slowly making his way to her belly. Grabbing her bra clasp from behind, he pulled her bra off quickly kissing them roughly. The sensation made on her chest had sent her over the edge.

After there first time trying this, his head dropped and started kissing her belly to her neck, finally brushing her lips. She smirked as he went to reach a condom. He took his own pants off as she closed the gap between him and Gabriella. After successfully removing all their articles of clothing, Troy grabbed her hands, looked deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her body. She smiled and they both laughed as they proceeded to make love.

Quickening up the pace, slowing down the pace, the two were lost in eachother's eyes the whole time. This wasn't your average first time, it was something way more special. It wasn't dirty to them, it was more of something that was right. Something that was supposed to be that way. As she began to reach her climax, the two never broke their eye lock. As they both couldn't take it anymore, pleasure washed over her body and he collapsed ontop of her as they both laughed.

Kissing her quickly, they both seperated, and Troy landed next to her panting, as was she. She turned to him.

"Well. That was more then interesting." She smirked rolling over on her stomach feeling the waves of adrenaline surge throughout her body. His hand wandered over to her back and he stroked her body gently.

"Merry christmas." He said smiling and she laughed looking at him.

"Yeah, Merry christmas." She laughed kissing him real quick before getting up to gather her scattered clothes.


End file.
